Infiltration and Deception
by Risa Silvara
Summary: Allen Walker has been with the Noah family since that fateful night and was adopted by them. Now at the age of sixteen, he is the fully awakened Fourteenth Noah. With the Noah family on the move now, what is his place in all this? Evil!Noah!Allen. Rewritten as Raised in Darkness
1. Mission

A/N; yes well…I'm having issues working on the newest chapter of The Fourteenth's War because I currently can't help but try and write an Evil!Noah!Allen fic. So. I'm going to write one and see how well I can play an Evil!Noah!Allen…wow that's a mouthful.

My usual pairing for fics is Poker Pair, maybe a little bit of RoadxAllen because they're just as cute.

DGM owned by Hoshino-sensei

* * *

><p><strong>New Mission<strong>

Dinner was a formal affair in the Millennium Earl's. It was always a simply lovely thing for his family to behave during a formal dinner. That wasn't always the case, however. Sometimes the family would be rowdy and excited during dinner, especially when Skin, the Wrath of Noah didn't get the correct amount of sweet in his meal.

"I told you to make it sweet, you lazy piece of sh…" His hand was suddenly covering his own mouth, curtsey of Sheryl Kamelot, Noah's Desire and a prime minister of his very own country that always seemed to be at war with others, but usually it was due to other country leaders attacking him. He couldn't allow himself to be the enemy of his people. That would put his precious family in danger.

"Language Skin," Sheryl scolded, his hands pressing his two absolutely adorable children's ears together from their place on their open to all sound ears. "My Road and Allen shouldn't be hearing such language!"

With much more anger and grumbling, but with mildly less cursing from the Wrath of Noah, he resumed his mauling of the Akuma that had served him a highly unsweet food.

Rhode and Allen snickered at the man, who glanced up and hurled the Akuma at them. "Stop laughing you two!" The two in question, ducked and then burst into laughter. Skinn moved to strangle the two 'children,' when the door to the dining room open, admitting their master and family member.

"Good evening," The Earl stated, as he looked at Skinn with both Rhode and Allen by the front of their shirts while the two still snickered at the sheer stupidity of their family member. Sheryl looked horrified at Skinn, and scowled. "Let them go now, Skinn."

The only reason he did was because the Earl was there and he stomped back to his seat with an angry snarl.

The remaining three family members out of their seats returned to them. Tyki was sitting between Allen and Sheryl, and Allen was sitting between Tyki and Rhode. Jasdero and Devitto was sitting on the other side of the table all together while Skin took one end and the Earl and Lero took the other end.

With the entire family he currently had seated, the Earl snapped his fingers for the food to be served. His gaze was upon Allen Kamelot, formerly Allen Walker, as the fifteen-year old attacked the food he was served. As such was the appetite of a growing parasitic-type Innocence-Noah Accommodator and he remembered the night he had picked up the boy after he had destroyed the Akuma that had once been his father. He was young and impressionable and could be used later on in his war against the Black Order, so he had asked the boy to join his family.

His joy increased when the ten-year old, about three years later at the prime age of thirteen awakened as the Fourteenth Noah. That Noah was a special one, known by many titles; the Musician, the Noah of Destruction and as of late, the Noah of Innocence. He was the only Noah to be able to wield both Dark Matter and Innocence without turning into a Fallen One. He was special and very much loved by their family.

"Allen-kun, I have a very special job for you," The Earl was now saying, now that the dinner table had quieted down in the aftermath of their meal. "I want you to infiltrate the Black Order," he smiled. "It shouldn't be too hard. That eye of yours would be useful to them. There's no way that they could say no, and besides you have Innocence. The Church has always been starved for soldiers to sacrifice in this war of theirs."

It was his eye that was the reason why he wore an eye patch over his cursed eye that could see the souls of the Akuma. He didn't much care for seeing the tortured souls that they held. Certainly it wasn't fun watching them suffer when he wasn't the one causing them to suffer.

For a moment there was silence at the table, the only sounds that were there was the even breathing of the family. "Millennie…that would mean I would have to fight you and your precious creations, and the family. I could never hurt the family in such a way…"

"Allen-kun, I have plenty of Akuma that you can destroy as many as you please. As for the family we can take care of ourselves in a fight," the Earl stated without a care. "This is a job that only you can do, Allen-kun. It's very important that you let us know the movements of the exorcists are how many pieces of Innocence they have. If they find the Heart of Innocence, you can steal it right from under their noses."

In all honesty, it was a brilliant plan on the Earl's part and Allen smiled, and nodded his head. "I'll do it."

Rhode was now draped over Allen's shoulders, her face right next to his face. "Allen~ I'll miss you. Promise to check in with the Ark? Promise. You promise me! And to come visit whenever you have a chance to play with me!"

"Of course I will! When do I leave, Millennie?"

"As soon as possible, Allen-kun~"

The young Noah ate a bit more food before he departed using the Ark, and stepped out into the streets of London. He was dressed as simply as a boy who was raised by a well-to-do family could without embarrassing his adoptive family.

According to the Akuma in the area, one of the General's was there currently. A General Tiedoll was there. Allen smiled, as he followed the Akuma he was currently speaking to towards the location of the general. _"I want you to attack me now, Akuma."_

"_Are you sure, Noah-sama?"_

"_Of course I am. Do it. Expect to be destroyed though." _Allen responded simply, as the group of level one Akuma burst from out of nowhere and began firing upon him. "Innocence Activate." The white cape of crowned clown wrapped around his figure, blocking the bullets from hitting him. "Clown belt," Sending out the belts of white, it wrapped around an akuma and hurled it in the direction of the General to better get his attention.

General Froi Tiedoll sprung into action to help the teenager set upon by Akuma. This boy had Innocence, he knew…but he was an Exorcist he couldn't recognize and he didn't even wear the uniform. He knew he had a new exorcist on his hands.

Once the Akuma had been dispatched by the two, with Allen silently mourning the demise of the Earl's invention, the General easily approached Allen, introducing himself easily. "Froi Tiedoll, my boy."

His boy? Oh no. He was /Tyki's/ shounen. Allen let a fake smile grace the pale features of his face, white hair delicately fan over his eyes, hiding the glimmer of sheer annoyance from his side. "I'm Allen Walker, sir," It was better not to use the name of Sheryl's family.

"That's an interesting arm, you have there, my child." Tiedoll stated in that tone that made Allen want to rip out his vocal chords from his throat. His voice was nothing compared to that of musical Allen's.

"I was born with it, sir," Still with that polite, musical voice of his he secretly wanted to kill this man. He wasn't this man's 'child' it was appalling for the a Noah to be bunched with the lower humans of this world.

"Do you happen to know anything about Innocence?"

He knew a lot about Innocence, but he feinted a confused look and his head tilted to the side. "No, sir…what is it?"

"The Crystal of God," Tiedoll was saying beginning to walk through the streets of London. Allen inwardly snorted about that. God…who cared about God. These Exorcists thought they were the apostles of god. They weren't. The Noah were the true apostles.

Allen was only half-listening to Tiedoll now, playing pianos songs in his mind to distract himself from the babbling this man was going on about.

"How would you like to become an exorcist, my child?"

Allen was now fully paying attention, and his eyes widened. "Really…I could be an exorcist?"

"Of course you can. You're an apostle of God. You're special, Allen-kun."

Well, of course he was. He knew that already. God. If this man didn't shut his yap he would shut it for him. "How do I become an Exorcist, Tiedoll…sir?" He asked in mock excitement.

"Why…you're already one. How would you like to be my apprentice, Allen-kun? It just so happens I was on my way to Headquarters for a visit," the older man smiled as he continued onward. "I need to pick up some more shards of Innocence to find more Accommodators."

Apprentice? Allen wanted to vomit. There was no way that he would call this man, master. "You don't need to call me master. Call me father!" Oh lord. He was another Sheryl with his "Call me daddy, Allen. Daddy!"

"Ah…of course….father." The words burned his throat, and he wanted this mission to be over with already if he had to call this man 'father' for the rest of it.

"Good good! We'll get along just swimmingly, Allen-kun."

Allen let another fake smile grace his face. "Of course we will, father."

* * *

><p>AN; Evil Allen hates Tiodoll.

So ends the first chapter of this fanfic. YAY. I will be sure to continue working on the Fourteenth's War. I have no life anyway.

And I'm pretty sure I failed at Tiedoll, and this first chapter because it was completely random as I was typing...I really have no clue.

Next chapter; Allen and Tiedoll arrive at the Order.


	2. Infiltration: Success

A/N; so I'm really happy that people like it. Put it up yesterday, and this morning I wake up to a bunch of e-mails concerning this fic in my inbox.

I was going to go with Sokolo or Tiedoll for Allen's master…but then I realized…Allen would get so annoyed with Sokolo's anger and general bad attitude that he might attempt to kill him before they even got to the Order.

Disclaimer; As usual…I do not own DGM. I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Infiltration: Success<p>

Allen was already fed up with his new 'father.' On their way to the Black Order headquarters, he'd stopped at least three times to admire the scenery and sketch said scene. The pleasantry he was keeping up with this man was getting really old. He sighed in relief as the two stepped onto the boat and Tiedoll began poling it towards the Headquarters.

Allen leaned over the side, dragging his fingers through the water idly. They were almost there, and then he would set up an Ark gate in his room and go report in to whoever he found first. He would have to do it when nobody was looking, however otherwise that would kind of raise a red flag that he wasn't what he said he was.

Glancing up when the boat stopped, he stepped off it behind the General, already sensing the close proximity of the Innocence held within. They were met by several of the Exorcists, including a long-haired Chinese girl and a very feminine-looking Japanese samurai.

"General Tiedoll, welcome home," the female chirped pleasantly, then peered behind him at Allen, who waved his fingers lightly at her with another fake smile. He was getting good at that. "Who's this?"

"Allen Walker, my new apprentice," Tiedoll stated, then looked at Kanda. "Yu-kun. It's been awhile. Give your father a hug."

"Che," Kanda, as Allen figured out his name was moved his hand towards the sword at him. "You're not my father, General." He looked at Allen and snorted. "I give the moyashi about a week tops before he gets himself killed."

"My name is /Allen/," the boy replied in annoyance.

"I might consider remembering your name, moyashi, if you live long enough for me to care," came the stiff remark back.

"Be nice to your brother, Yu-kun."

Brother? Oh no. This guy was not his brother. Allen already had brothers and sisters, true Noah siblings. Humans he would never consider family. Lenalee had taken Allen by the arm and was leading him up the steps towards the order. "Ignore Kanda, he just got back from a mission. My name is Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you, so you're General Tiedoll's new apprentice? How long have you been with him?"

"Not long at all, Miss Lee. We actually just met recently when a group of Akuma was attacking me," Allen responded easily. Best to keep it mostly to the truth of the matter.

Lenalee's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my…and you were fighting them on your own without any training? You were lucky the General showed up to help them. How do you know about the Akuma?"

Now that was going to be a hard thing to explain. "I first fought Akuma when I was young and ever since then," rolling his shoulders in a mild shrug, he smiled again. "I've been destroying them whenever I can…since they come after me because apparently my arm is made of…Innocence, was it? The General…"

"Father, Allen-kun."

Didn't these humans know it was rude to interrupt somebody when they were talking? Allen didn't bother to correct himself as he tried to remember what he had been talking about. Ah yes. "I knew about the Akuma because well…" He glanced at the ground awkwardly. "When I was young, the first Akuma I fought was my foster father…" Glancing up, he gave this sad smile. "I turned him into an Akuma, and he cursed my eye…to be able to see the souls."

Lenalee's hands flew to her lips in shock. "Oh. Allen…I'm sorry." However, she knew that eye of his would be useful to their cause and keep all her family safe if they knew who was an Akuma and who wasn't. "Come on, Allen, I want to introduce you to my brother, the supervisor."

Lenalee opened the door to Komui's office. "Niisan, General Tiedoll is back with a new exorcist…" She found her brother dozing at his paper filled desk and she sighed and leaned forward, and whispered. "I found a boyfriend, niisan."

That did it, the Chinese man shot up, screeching. "No. I refuse to allow you to have a boyfriend, Lenalee!" His finger pointed at Allen. "Is it you? Are you her boyfriend? Prepare to die." Lifting a very-canon object onto his shoulder, he aimed it and fired at Allen.

"Ahh! What is your problem, man?" Having not expected to be /shot/ at by a dumb human, Allen hadn't been able to dodge and when the smoke clear he was sporting a very sporty pair of cat ears and a tail. Tugging at them blankly, Allen twitched and was ready to strangle this man. He calmed down a moment and twitched again. "My name is Allen Walker, I'm not her boyfriend. I just met her. No matter how pretty she is, I don't think she is my type." The pretty comment was as to not to offend the female. "No offense or anything though, Miss Lee…" Allen's type was Rhode and Tyki. He loved the both of them very dearly, and it was really hard to choose between the both of them.

Rhode was the one who had nursed him back to health, the one who was there after he had turned his foster father into an Akuma. She was everything to him. Tyki had been there as well. He'd taught Allen had to play poker, and to cheat somebody out of their life savings and their clothing. To him, they were precious family and he would never allow the Black Order to hurt them.

"Lenalee please, Allen-kun," the girl said with a smile. "Sorry about my brother…uh…niisan how do you get rid of the cat ears?"

"Heck if I should know," Komui said, clinging to Lenalee. "How is my Lenalee not your type?" Releasing the girl, he grabbed Allen by the arm. "Off the Hevlaska we go~" He trilled. "Lenalee, dear…can you ask Reever to work on a "removed cat ears and tail from people" thing?" He asked, as he dragged Allen and Tiedoll off towards Hevlaska.

Allen could sense the Innocence nearing, and his Noah wanted him to destroy it…but he put down the sudden urge to do so as he watched the glowing figure that was Hevlaska. She was an exorcist? An odd one at that. After inspecting his innocence, she dubbed his rate to be 96% and prophesized something about him being a great Destroyer of Time. Well. Of course. Together he and his family would destroy the era of humanity and bring about a new era.

When Allen returned to Komui's office, Lenalee was there already with a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello, Allen-kun. Reever said he'd have something for you in the morning. Would you like me to show you around the Order?"

"That'd be lovely."

The tour of the Order was finished, and Allen had been assigned a room and he sighed in sheer annoyance as he played the tune in his head, opening an Ark gate and stepping in. A few doors later, and he was stepping into the Earl's manor. "Rhode?"

"Alleeeeen! I missed you!" The girl squealed, jumping Allen. Lulubell, who had returned from a mission to kill one of the Earl's broker that had decided to betray them, wound her way around Allen's leg, purring. He picked up the black cat, and patted her on the head. "I hate that place. They're all crazy and psycho. Their leader /shot/ me and gave me /these/" He pointed to the ears perched upon his head, which Lulubell meowed cutely at him, obviously believing that his ears looked cute on him.

"They look cute on you, Allen," Rhode giggled happily, kissing the boy on the cheek. "So you hate that place? I'll ask the Earl later about how long you'll be there…I want you to come home soon."

"I do too. Some of these people…I want to kill them…really badly. So far, I've met four exorcists, their leader, and I've discovered they have about forty or so pieces of Innocence with them."

"We'll have to destroy those eventually," Rhode mused lightly, having not let go of Allen yet. "Do you have to go so soon?"

"I do. I'm worried that they'll notice me not being there…and that wouldn't end well," he chuckled as he returned the previous cheek kiss. "Tell Uncle Tyki and father that I miss them too," Scratching Lulubell under her chin, he placed her down on the floor before disappearing back into the ark.

Returning to his room, he stretched out on his bed, just in time as General Tiedoll peered into the room. "I want to start your training now…I want to see how much you know," the man chirped pleasantly. "Yu-kun has agreed to be your training partner. I simply couldn't cause injury to one of my children."

Oh. That would be wonderful. He could release some of his surpressed "I want to kill something," on the feminine exorcist without killing him…he hoped. He couldn't promise anything.

* * *

><p>AN; KITTY ALLEN. I had to. I really had to.

Kanda's going to make fun of it probably. And then Allen will get angry. And it'll be messy. YAY.

Next chapter; Allen vs Yu.


	3. Allen vs Kanda

A/N; currently still stuck on what I'm going to do for Fourteenth's War. Mhmn. Going to work on Memories of Neah a bit. This. And whatnot. I start school in about two weeks, so releases might not be out as often for me. Gomen.

Disclaimer; really, by now you all should know who owns DGM. Not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen vs Kanda<strong>

Allen idly followed General Tiedoll towards the training arena after Allen had changed into a better set of clothing for training rather than what he'd been wearing before. Rhode had picked those clothes out, and it would be bothersome if he ruined those lovely clothes of his.

The two entered the arena, and a wooden sword was tossed at Allen, which he easily caught. He'd used one of these before…he was from a noble family after all, and one of the activities they did was fencing. With the Earl's currently headquarters in Edo, Japan he also knew some kendo along with his own fighting style and martial arts. Allen smirked, quite confident in his abilities to defeat his opponent.

"Che. Moyashi, I'm going to wipe that smirk off you face here in a minute," the samurai stated getting into stance with his own samurai sword.

Allen shrugged his shoulders to loosen them up before looked at Kanda boredly. "Really? We'll just see about that, won't we? How about when I win you stop referring to me as a beansprout?"

"As I said before, live long enough…and I might consider calling you by your name. What was it again? Albert or something," Kanda remarked simply, looking at Tiedoll. "Move out of the way, old man. I have to beat some respect into this idiot moyashi."

"Allen, BaKanda. Allen. A-L-L-E-N." Hearing this, Kanda sprung into action against Allen, swinging his sword at his head. Allen swept his own sword up to block, snorting in annoyance.

"What's this, BaKanda? I thought that you were going to wipe the smirk off my face. Ah. All bark and no bite," Allen drawled pleasantly thrusting his sword towards Kanda's face. He was going to make that pretty face black and blue…wouldn't be so pretty when he was done with it.

"Neko-Moyashi got claws," the samurai responded easily, easily dodging the attack as the two continued their training bout.

A half-hour later neither was giving an inch, sweat trickling down from their heads. Both had red areas on their bodies that would most likely bruise; Allen would at least keep his for a day or two before allowing his Noah healing ability to kick in to heal them.

Allen skidded across the sandy floor as Kanda's sword slammed into his. Both of the weapons were worse for wear, ready to splinter as they exchanged blows. They'd attracted a rather amazed crowd of Finders, scientists, and Exorcists amazed by Allen's skill against Kanda. Nobody lasted more than five or ten minutes against Kanda.

Allen had to admit, this guy wasn't half bad…for a human. He'd have to warn his family about his skill with a sword. The training bout suddenly ended, however, when the next time their wooden swords made contact with each. The sound of wood snapping sounded, and half of the sword went flying. One was in a pillar behind Allen, and the other in the wall behind Kanda.

"Well," Allen drawled, glaring at Kanda and then he snorted. "You're not half-bad, BaKanda." He stated, tossing the sword lightly behind him and wiping sweat from his forehead. "I haven't worked up a sweat like that in a long while."

"Che," Kanda said nothing as he dropped his own sword and stalked from the room. It seemed somebody was a sore loser. Well, to be perfectly honest they'd both lost when their swords had broken.

Allen snorted at the man, seeing an odd resemblance to Skinn Bolic. He obviously wasn't a very happy many and as he wandered back to the side of the arena, he grabbed the nearest thing of water and poured it over his head.

"Wow, Allen-kun you're amazing," Lenalee said, staring at Allen with a stare that creeped Allen out to no end. So, to make her go away he shook the water out of his white hair and several people backed up with a scowl and a "What was that for?"

Noticing some of the scientists there, Allen ran his fingers through his hair lightly to get the white strands out of his face. "Did you finish that thing that'll remove the cat appendages?"

"Uh. Yeah, Allen," happily stated one of them who wore these giant glasses that was also sort of creepy. "I also need to get your measurements for a uniform as well."

"Ears first."

Uncorking an odd-looking vial, the man who introduced himself as Johnny dropped a few drops of liquid onto Allen's ears, and then onto his tail. Once that was done, the appendages vanished and Allen patted the top of his head to make sure. "Thank you. You can take the measurements here." The man nodded and pulled out a measuring tape and began writing down numbers from measurements.

"I'll start working on your uniform, Allen-kun. Welcome to the Black Order." With that done, the scientist meandered off to begin work on the uniform for Allen Walker.

Allen shook his head slightly as he himself wandered off towards the bathing areas to take a bath. He liked being clean after all.

Sliding into the hot water, he sighed in relief and closed his eyes. When he reopened them a moment later, Rhode and Lulubell were standing next to him with the latter in her usual cat form. It didn't seem to faze Allen though. It wasn't like they hadn't caught glimpses of the other before. They'd been siblings for five years. "Hey, Rhode…wait. Why are you here?"

"Millennie assigned exorcists for us to kill, the generals and the like. Since you're under General Tiedoll, he's assigned that one to you. He says you can kill them whenever you have the chance to." Rhode stated pleasantly. "Me and Tyki are going after a…" she pulled out her own Cell card and peered at it. "Kevin Yeegar. Some old geezer. Aww man. He won't be any fun if he's old."

"Aww man. Wish I could go with you," Allen said, pouting slightly but then he smiled and splashed at the female when she turned her back to leave. "Later, sis. Have fun. Don't torture him too much."

Rhode patted Allen on the head, and left him a few suckers before she flounced off happily through one of her doors with Lulubell right behind her. Next to the Earl, Allen was the Noah of Lust's favorite. Jasdero and Devit made fun of her being a cat, Rhode was…well Rhode was everybody's favorite usually.

Allen finished his bath, and got dressed before he began to wander the hallways of the Black Order, one of Rhode's sweet suckers hanging from his mouth. He'd already let the places that would bruise heal because it was troublesome otherwise. His first day as a true Exorcist had been…interesting to say the least. He found his new-found 'family' as they referred themselves as now to be amusing, but he still couldn't wait until his true family wiped them from the face of the Earth.

* * *

><p>AN; This is really sort of turning out to be a RhodexAllen…Rhoden? Thing. xD I won't complain though. I'm mostly more of a Poker Pair fan…but Rhoden's the next best thing. Then Laven. Yullen. Maybe I should make this Poker Pair, and Rhoden...anyway.

Ffh. I love the banter between Allen and Kanda. Now, I'm also going to mess with the General teams after this. Mostly just Cross and Tiedoll's. Mhmn. Probably switch out Kanda or Marie into Cross's team. Probably Marie because it'd be funny to see Allen and Kanda argue all the time.

Next chapter; The general groups set out. Amongst other little surprises for you.


	4. Allen Strikes

A/N; So. I kept Marie in the group...since Daisya was going to die anyway. Keep the group at three, ya know.

I had so much fun writing this chapter it wasn't even funny.

Disclaimer; I own neither -Man, nor Rhode's song.

* * *

><p>The General Issue<p>

It was supposed to be Allen's first mission as an Exorcist. However, always, his first mission would be to the Earl and to take care of his orders from him. He could only hope that this didn't get in the way of his true motives in the Order. He sat on the couch in Komui's office, one leg crossed over the other idly. Two other exorcists he had yet to meet where in the room, as was Kanda and Tiedoll.

"So it would seem the Earl is hunting down the Generals," Komui was saying as he glanced at the report. "It's been reported that General Yeegar was murdered by the Noah family."

The Noah clan, huh? It would be interesting to see how much the Order knew about his family. His head tilted to the side slightly as his question rose to his lips, "The Noah family, supervisor?" Komui wasn't the one that spoke, but it was one of the other exorcists, and red-head wearing an eye patch.

"The Noah clan is only mentioned in rumors in history. It's the name of a groundless family appearing alongside an unnamed Earl. They usually appear in the crossroads of history." The red-head was saying, holding up a hand and smiling in an annoying obnoxious way. "The Bookman clan records the history o…aaaagh." A foot suddenly smashed into his head.

"Shut up. You talk too much." The man in question was a rather old man with make-up around his eyes that…made him look uncannily like a panda.

So. They knew very little about the family…that was a good thing. There was no way he could be suspected now. Looking back towards Komui, Allen nodded his head before allowing him to continue his explanation.

"General Yeegar was found crucified backwards on a cross with the words 'God Hunt' carved into his back." That was Rhode's work. "He suffered many fatal wounds, so it unsure of what actually killed him." That was Tyki's work, most definitely Allen knew. "He deliriously sang "The Millennium Earl is searching…searching for the precious heart. I was not it…who is next?"

Oh Rhode. What a sense of humor that girl had.

Komui continued on, tapping a pen against the clipboard with the report on it. "It is clear that the Earl and the Noah family are hunting the Heart of Innocence, and they are attacking the strongest of the Exorcists. As much as we would want to keep the Generals here, and safe. Tiedoll is the only one currently at headquarters, however, the Generals are in charge of finding new exorcists…so we can not stop that. All current exorcists have been divided into four teams to guard the generals. Daisya, Kanda, Marie, and Allen will be escorting Tiedoll on his journey. Lavi; you, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda will be hunting down General Cross. He will be the hardest to find."

Komui looked at Allen, and smiled. "You haven't been here that long…but the Generals are the ones who have a synchronization rate of 100% or higher. There were five of them, until Yeegar's death. Currently our generals are Cross Marian, Sokolo Winters, Klaud Nine, and of course, Tiedoll here. You will be leaving first thing in the morning after Johnny finishes your uniform. Tiedoll, Daisya, Marie and Kanda will be leaving tonight, however. You will meet up with them."

Shit. He couldn't really gather anymore information if he was going to be leaving the main headquarters. It couldn't be helped. He supposed he could gather individual information on the exorcists he was with. It would be impossible to be able to contact his family though…but Allen nodded his head, and smiled. "Very well…but can you exchange BaKanda for somebody else?"

Komui chuckled briefly, as Kanda glared over at Allen. "Sorry, I can't do that." Grabbing a briefcase from his desk, Komui opened to reveal a standard Order golem. "We use these for communication and the like, it's already been programmed." The golem fluttered to Allen's side, and Allen decided that it wasn't Lero and would see if he couldn't modify it with the Earl's help. "Thank you, supervisor."

Allen snorted, as he made his way back towards his room. He would have to inform to family he wouldn't be able to report in for awhile. Clicking his tongue, he opened the Ark gate in his room and stepped in towards the manor of the Earl. Once there, he only found Tyki with a book in hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips. The Noah glanced up and smiled at Allen. "Welcome home, shounen."

Allen slid onto the couch next to the Noah of Pleasure. "You know, those things are going to kill you one day."

Tyki shrugged his shoulder, and chuckled briefly, closing his book and pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "We're Noah, shounen. It won't kill us not like it would a human. Besides, I can Choose to keep the bad part of it out of my system." Blowing smoke from his lips, his tapped the ashes into an ash tray before questioning Allen. "What brings you here, Shounen?"

"I heard about your and Rhode's handiwork. Wish I could have been there," he drawled pleasantly. "I won't be able to report in for awhile before I'm supposed to be protecting one of the Generals with another group of exorcists. Yu Kanda, he's fairly good with a sword and a Daisya Barry."

Tyki flipped his Cell Roran card and peered at it. "None of them are on my list I have…Suman Dark, Chakar Rabon…and some other people. I'm not heading out until later to take out my exorcists…"

Allen spread himself out across Tyki's lap and the man raised an amused eyebrow. "I was thinking about killing one of them in my unit soon as I got the chance to…that Daisya Barry seems like the perfect one to do. Seems like he'd get in over his head in a fight. Yu Kanda…much more difficult. I had a training bout with him earlier and we tied in it…so he's pretty good. Noise Marie...he's not as dumb as Daisya seems to be."

Tyki smiled and nodded happily at the boy. "I'll accompany you then and send Akuma to the area to get the exorcists separated."

"They were headed to Barcelona last I heard. I'm supposed to meet them there in the morning. They just left. So it'll be a few hours to get from England to Spain," Allen stated boredly glancing at the book Tyki was reading. "Dracula? Really?" Taking the book, he skimmed over the back of it easily. "A vampire? Really? I thought Vlad Dracula was Vlad the Impaler…not a blood-sucking demon of the night."

"Eh. Humans write the oddest of books that are completely contradictory to history…or just plain weird," Tyki drawled, idly running his fingers through Allen's hair. "You probably should head back."

"Nah. The supervisor, Komui, told me to get some rest before I leave in the morning. Nobody's going to bother me until then." Allen closed his eyes contently and leaned up against Tyki. "Night, Tyki. Wake me up in a few hours so I can head back. "

"Can do, shounen," Tyki drawled, returning to Bram Stoker's Dracula. It would keep him amused for the next few hours at least.

**Barcelona, Spain**

The Tiedoll unit arrived in Spain, however at one point while Daisya, Marie, and Kanda weren't paying attention; Tiedoll had wandered off to find some lovely scenery to sketch. The three exorcists sighed heavily, and moved towards Barcelona in the night hoping that their general would be intelligent enough to meet them there in the morning.

Only. They weren't expecting to meet a hoard of akuma upon entering the city. The three glanced at other and then sprung into action against the level one Akuma.

**Black Order Headquarters.**

Allen stood at the dock after departing from the headquarters. It was still late, and dawn hadn't broken yet, but Komui felt that he should leave early to meet up with his unit before they got too far away. He was dressed in his new Black Order uniform, and although it wasn't something he would normally wear, he rather liked it. That human had done a fairly decent job on it…for a human.

Once away from the head quarters, and well towards the ferry, Allen stepped in through the Ark and met up with Tyki who wore his normal gentleman's attire. "That uniform doesn't fit you well, shounen…in the sense that you're not an exorcist and you're going to be switching to your Noah form at one point…which is why I brought you a nice set of clothes."

As the two headed towards the gate, Allen managed to change clothes easily enough. Being nearly naked in front of Tyki didn't bother him one bit and as the two stepped into the streets of Barcelona, the took a couple of apples from a near by apple stand, several of which Tyki shoved into his hat before placing it on his head.

"Got a bottomless pit of a hat there, uncle Tyki," Allen commented with a chuckle, and the man looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Says the one with the bottomless stomach."

Allen's retort was lost as Daisya blasted through a nearby wall and ran through. He skidded to a stop when he noticed Allen there with a strange man. "Hey…you're that new guy…Allen, right? How'd you get here so fast?"

The smile that suddenly graced Allen's features was different from the one the other had seem him wearing. Allen's hand reached towards Daisya's golem, and grabbed it. The creature shattered when he forced Dark Matter into it, breaking its recording skills. He opened his hands and the pieces dropped to the ground. Allen had left his with the Earl who was modifying it for the boy.

"That's for us to know, and you dull humans to never find out," Allen drawled pleasantly, shifting his form to that of a Noah. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. "Daisya Barry, Tyki Mikk…Noah of Pleasure." The mentioned Noah tipped his hat towards the exorcist, which was followed by Allen's own introduction. "Allen Kamelot. Noah of Destruction."

"You're a…"

"Noah? Quite," Allen drawled as he mocking bowed towards the other. "The Earl finds my presence amongst you exorcist to be useful."

"Tch. Innocence Activate!"

"Daisya Barry, Innocence type…equipment type of the Charity Bell. Works much like a bell. I like that. It's rather…musical," Allen drawled, tilting his head to the side as the bell was kicked towards him. He chuckled, and stretched out the arm with Innocence. "I'm the only Noah who can use the Innocence…God clearly has given up on your pathetic existence."

It was then that Allen began to sing.

*"Sennen ko ha sagashiteru  
>daijina hearto sagashiteru<br>anata wa atari tashikameyo."

When the bell boomeranged back towards Daisya, both Noah dodged it by moved their heads ever-so-slightly to the opposite sides when it flew between them. Allen giggled, and tugged lightly on Tyki's sleeve. "Hey…hey…Tyki…can we kill him now? I've already told all the nearby Akuma to concentrate their attack on Yu Kanda and Noise Marie! We'll be fine for a while."

Daisya's eyes widened slightly as Allen's Crown Clown innocence as it came to be known as activated. How was this kid a Noah, and an Innocence accommodator? No matter. He would be just like any minion of the Earl…weak against the Innocence when it wasn't his. "Charity Bell go!"

Allen was, by all means a true performer. Everything he did…it was a performance. Call it an after-effect from being in a circus, or from being the Musician. He liked to show off. This was what he was doing now as he held his hand towards the bell and caught it, the claws on his Innocence wrapping around the bell as he diverted its attack. "Sennen ko ha sagashiteru…" he was singing again, that melodic voice of his…in a way it was beautiful…but horrifying in another. "Daijina hearto sagashiteru." There was another line to it, but Allen lunged forward towards Daisya who was unarmed because of his deflection. "Edge End," the claws ripped through fabric, and thin air however as Daisya leapt back to dodge, minor claw injuries scratched across his chest in a flair of crimson.

"Daisya! Sing with me. Tyki! Come on, sing with me too." Allen spun in a circle, his bloodlust rising from the sight of blood and the fell of it on the tips of his claws. He struck the Exorcist again, backing him towards a wall as claws scored across his skin again in a bath of blood that splashed across his face.

Daisya struck with his charity bell, but it missed Allen and a hiss of annoyed pain was heard as the bell managed to scrape Tyki across the check. Allen's gaze darkened he grabbed Daisya by the throat. "You hurt my family…now you're dead."

Allen was quite pleased with his work as he heaved the lamp post back up easily. The Exorcist was tied to it, upside-down with his arms spread eagle. Across his collarbone, Allen had carved the words. "This sinner was not it…who is next?" With his hand and Tyki's hand now over a tease that was resting on his heart, Allen smiled at the man. "Any last words?"

"Nah."

"Alright then." Together, uncle and nephew pushed the butterfly into his heart before glancing down at the remnants of the Charity Bell before they stepped into the Ark to allow Allen to return to his mission as an Exorcist.

* * *

><p>AN; Allen's bi-polar when it comes to his relationships. Or I am because I can't decide if I want Rhoden, or Poker Pair…maybe I should do both. I can't decide.

Yep. Allen was singing Rhode's melody there. Made me happy.

*Translation of the song.

"The Millennium Earl is searching…  
>Is searching for a precious heart<br>Lets check to see if you are it."

Next chapter; Allen meets up with his group. Some other useless stuff.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Little bit of Poker Pair fluff and Evil!Allen ;3


	5. Bad News? Not Really

A/N; So far as for my pairings for this fic, most people have told me to do Rhoden, the pairing of RhodexAllen. I, however, am mostly a fan of Poker Pair. However, I've decided to mix in fluffy moments for the both of them. To appease my mind, and the mind of those who want RhodexAllen. So, by the time this fic ends…I will be leaving the pairing of them open for interpretation.

So. After this chapter of Infiltration and Deception, I'm going to work on the Fourteenth's War. Why? Because I just figured out what I'm doing to the Heart of Innocence. Be prepared be like "WTF. YOU TROLL YOU."

* * *

><p>Bad News is Good News<p>

The ferry boat continued on towards Spain, with Allen lazily lounging about on the deck. He could have swum there faster if he wanted to. Glancing up, he smiled as a seabird fluttered down onto the railing holding a package in its claws.

"Good morning, Lulu," he drawled happily, taking the bird into his arms as she shifted forms to her normal black cat. "Did he Earl finish his little project, Lulubell?" A meow in response and Allen took the package from the cat as she hopped onto the railing and took off into flight as a sea bird again. "Bye, Lulu."

Sitting down on the deck, Allen took the nicely wrapped present into his lap. The Earl had even taken the time to wrap it. Allen giggled happily, at the pink musical noted wrapping paper as he carefully opened it.

Flying out of the box that he opened was a brand new golem, in the shape of a musical note. It had the wings of the Black Order golems, and Allen rather liked it. The golem was black in color. The head of it sported a row of shark-like teeth when it opened its mouth, the stem had pair of sharp feather-like wings. The flag-like appendage of the wing was simply there for appearance.

There was also a note in the box, written in the Earl's gorgeous hand-writing.

_"Allen-kun._

_How I enjoyed modifying the Black Order's golem for you, and I even discovered how the golems from the Black Order work. At one point, I might be able to destroy all their golems in one go~ Isn't that great? You're doing such an amazing job as well._

_This little golem sports a feature that stores countless scores of music, and I took the pleasure of placing within it all of your favorites, along with some dango for you within. It stores any item within a room in the ark, and is able to access it without disappearing into the ark. It is also how you can contact me without arousing suspicion. I have an Akuma stationed within to allow messages to be given to me. Anyway… Those wings? Deadly and tipped with Akuma poison. It maintains the recording ability of the Black Order golem, as well as their communication ability. For the least amount of questions to be asked, it can revert to its original form when around the humans, or when the despicable Order decides to look at it. Currently, the recording ability is turned OFF, turn it back on whenever you feel like it by telling it to record."_

Allen smiled at the note, and turned the page over for the remainder of the note, the part pertaining to his mission in the Black Order. The Earl really was a great person. He cared so much about his family.

_"Onto more pressing matters, Allen-kun. It would seem that Cross Marian is headed towards our current headquarters in Japan to try to steal our lovely egg! If your unit heads to that location, that is when you may return to the family in a blaze of betrayal. There is currently a list within your golem of all current exorcists and their status of living or deceased. You may take your pick at your leisure._

_Forever and Always, Millennie. "_

Finishing the note, Allen then began ripping the note into tiny pieces, and dropping it over the side into the water with his golem fluttering happily around his head before settling into Allen's white hair and chomping upon a few strands of it, causing Allen to giggle happily.

A moment later, the golem fluttered down towards Allen and opened its mouth and a voice came through the golem. "Allen-kun. It's Komui. There's bad news. Daisya Barry has been killed."

Allen's eyes lit up at the fact that the order now knew of his and Tyki's handiwork, but he kept his voice monotone with hints of sorrow within. When it came to his voice, Allen was the best when it came to deception in such a manner. Such was the skill of the Musician of the Noah family. He couldn't understand why the previous Fourteenth had betrayed the Earl. He personally adored the Earl and would never betray the family in such a manner.

"Daisya…that's awful, Komui-san…I didn't even get to really know him well enough. I'll get there as fast as I can to provide back up."

"Do that, but be careful. The Generals aren't the only ones in danger." Komui fretted, before he started babbling. "I hope my Lenalee is alright!" Cutting off the communication, Allen began to giggle, and then looked at his golem. "Can I have those dango the Earl sent…uh…what should I name you…*Falsetto? Requiem? Something…musical. I do like Falsetto." When the golem smacked Allen lightly with the flag hanging down from the tip of his stem, the white-haired boy giggled. "I take it you like it as well, Falsetto."

The two arrived on shore, and Allen took the golem into his heads. "Falsetto, would you mind switching back to Black Order form and start recording?" A few moments, the golem began twisting and turning into the shape it had been before. Once that was done, Allen began his search for Froi Tiedoll and his group while quickly finishing the dango the Earl had given him. "Ah. Good a cook as ever, the Earl," Allen mused happily.

He found his group on a hill-side, looking over Barcelona where Daisya had met his unfortunate end. All the Akuma must have been dealt with in the city…too bad. Allen would have like to see it ruined.

"Good morning," Allen chirped, but kept the pleasant to a minimum. He knew about Daisya, and he couldn't see too happy at the moment in time. He looked at Tiedoll, then Kanda and Marie. "I…heard about Daisya…I'm sorry I should've been here faster."

The mention of Daisya sent Tiedoll into a crying tizzy again as he leaned on Allen, burying his face in his shoulders. "Daisyaaa. I knew that boy since he was a child." Awkwardly, Allen patted the man on the back. "I'm…sorry?"

"Death happens in this line of work…." Tiedoll said, with a sigh. "Onward in finding new accommodators then…Come on, Yu-kun. Marie-kun~"

Kanda was oddly looking at Allen. The way he was acting…it wasn't normal. Even for an odd-ball like an exorcist. But, then again. He had no reason currently to distrust him, just dislike him. There was no way he could have gotten from the Order to Barcelona in a matter of minutes and back to keep his rouse up. He snorted in annoyance at the annoying name of Yu as the group headed eastward now.

Allen was following idly behind, inwardly smirking at the back of their heads. He would make sure to give this group a run for its money on this journey. He hoped that his family was having a good time…because he sure was having quite a bit of fun now.

* * *

><p>AN; I really like Allen's new golem. It's adorable. Not Timcanpy…but he's sort of like him with the habit of eating things and the teeth.

*Falsetto, a musical term relating to a male's partial use of their vocal chords to pull off a more feminine sound.

Next chapter; Some random miscellaneous stuff going on here. Tiedoll's unit run into a bunch of Akuma because Allen's bored and makes them attack. xD; Kanda continues to dislike Allen. Marie is there just keeping the peace.


	6. Sheer Boredom

A/N; Alright. So. Here you go. Another chapter. ;3 Nothing much important happens here, other than Allen and Kanda arguing and Allen using Akuma to solve his boredom.

I start school next Thursday. So. My updates for stories might start coming out later than usual. I take my laptop to school, however so I'll be able to work when I have free time.

-Man belongs to Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheer Boredom<strong>

General Tiedoll's group continued to move across Europe, destroying Akuma wherever they found it, looking for new Innocence and new Exorcists to throw into this pointless war. Didn't they know that even if they killed off the current Noah Clan that they would reincarnate whenever the memory found a suitable host? They were just prolonging the inevitable.

A yawn escaped Allen's lips, one of sheer boredom. The fact that he was bored simply couldn't be good for his traveling companions. He fell in step with Kanda, smiling at the man as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands quite expertly, "Hey, Kanda…how about a game of Poker at our next stop?" A snort, but no answer from him gave Allen the idea that it was a no answer. Well. That wasn't any fun.

Marie was blind…so he really wouldn't be a good opponent while playing poker. Oh why couldn't Tyki be there for him to play a lovely game with? Tyki was the one who'd taught him how to play, who helped him learn to cheat and be a horrible cheater. Tyki always knew when he was cheating, but the man accepted that it was his fault in the first place and merely scolded Allen when he caught the boy cheating.

Allen snorted in annoyance as he fell back behind them, glancing behind them and to the sides. There was a group of Akuma nearby, a fairly large one headed East towards China. Where could they all be going? Hnhn. Might as well have a bit of fun since they were nearby anyway. A few miles in the direction they were going, Allen could see a small town and he inwardly smiled. _"Akuma, your current mission?"_

"_Noah-sama. It's a Noah. Our current mission is in China. Tyki-sama told us to retrieve the Innocence from a Fallen One."_ A level two Akuma responded easily, glancing towards the direction of the Noah.

Ah. So Tyki was in China? Allen wondered how his beloved uncle was doing on his mission. He knew that Tyki had a group of human friends that he was quite attached to and that he had issues controlling his dark side. Allen himself had grown attached to Tyki's group of hobo friends, having traveled on them on a few occasions. Part of him wondered how they would react to their two friends being Noah, part of a clan that wished to end the world together with the Millennium Earl. It would be an interesting chain of events if they found out.

"_Ah. I see. Well. Do any of you wish to help me solve my issue with boredom and attack a group of Exorcists? We're near a small town, so you can attack them as well."_ It wasn't quite a request…but more of an order. And several Akuma were quite happy to do so. _"Thank you. The rest of you, do tell Tyki that I said hello."_

Allen was quite happy with the newest turn of events; he could only hope it would solve his boredom to some extent. Another bored sigh left his lips as Kanda glared back and him, and then suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "Moyashi! Stop that sighing, and the yawning. If you're so bored then leave us out of it and go find something fun to do!"

"Yu-kun, be nice to your brother," Tiedoll chirped in a scolding manner as he stopped and turned around to look at them like a stern, but loving father. "It is rather boring to be traveling, isn't it, Allen-kun?"

Allen began speaking idly, shoving Kanda off of him and fixing his collar as he glared at the man. "Well, I used to be a traveler…but I often worked as a clown in passing circuses…so it wasn't always so boring." He could sense the Akuma moving towards him, and he allowed his left eye to activate as that Slasher-Noah smile crossed his features. "I think I just found something to do." Mentally he smacked himself for allowed that mild bit of Noah bloodlust to leak through his mask, but nobody had any reason to doubt him.

Without any questions, the group of exorcists leapt into battle easily enough. When they were finished, Allen was stretched out on top of a fallen level 1 Akuma, panting slightly to add some affect to his position as an exorcist. He wasn't at all tired though. In fact, he was energized from being able to release some of his boredom energy on those Akuma. He hoped his uncle would forgive him for borrowing some of his Akuma he was using. It really didn't bother Allen though, he was very much loved by his family so he was usually easily forgiven.

"Che. Weakling," Kanda snorted, sheathing his sword.

"Oh hush, Bakanda," Allen commented with a snort as he got up and hopped down and stalked towards Kanda. "I am getting sick and tired of your criticism, of your making fun of my height. I am of average height for a male of my age. At least I don't have girly hair like you do."

"What was that, moyashi?"

"You heard me, /Yu-chan/ You. Look. Like. A. Girl," Allen drawled, drawing out his words in a mocking tone as he flexed his claws, snorting. "And my name is Allen. Allen Walker. Do I have to spell it out for you? Well, even then you're too stupid to get it right anyway."

"I'm going to silence that mouth of yours, Moyashi." Kanda hissed, drawing mugen again and holding it up to Allen's neck. The close proximity of Kanda's weapon was fraying at Allen's self-control and his hand reached out to shove it aside, the contact made Allen close his eyes as one of them flashed gold before he got it under control and smiled at Kanda. "If you want to fight, Yu-chan, I will glad…." A hand suddenly his face and another in Kanda's as Noise Marie suddenly pushed their heads away.

"Stop arguing like little kids, Allen, Kanda."

Allen bit back a retort, before snorting and continuing walking east towards China. He'd almost lost it there for a moment...he hoped his Unit would arrive in Japan soon, where he would deliver these three Exorcists to the Earl for them to die.

* * *

><p>AN; I love the Kanda vs Allen bickerings. If Marie hadn't interfered, Allen might've snapped on Kanda. This chapter was a bit shorter than usual...but I'll be sure to have my next chapter be a long one for you for Allen's betrayal.

And really…Allen isn't that short. He's /my/ height. And he's at least still growing being a 16 year old boy. D8 And most of my friends are shorter than I am. WHAT DOES THAT MAKE THEM? D8 Fun-sized? I already knew that.

Next chapter; Battle in Edo. Betrayal


	7. Betrayal

A/N; so somebody mentioned that they wanted to see some Lavi, so I shall give you some Lavi. Laven is my third favorite pairing for Allen after Rhode and Tyki after all. Then Yullen…I prefer Yuvi(KandaxLavi) over Yullen. And Yuma(KandaxAlma) It's not a lot of Lavi, mind you...but a little bit of Lavi.

This chapter was a bit out of whack, so I'm really sorry about that. You should still enjoy the witty banter though.

Hoshino-sensei owns -Man. I HOPE A NEW CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON.

* * *

><p>Betrayal is Thy Name<p>

Allen stood on the deck of the boat they were taking to cross over to Japan. After many more days of traveling, many days they were finally nearing Japan. The excitement was bubbling up in Allen's very core, threatening to overtake him and send him into a madly giggling fit.

Over the days of traveling, Allen had more and more Akuma attack the group, taking great pleasure in destroying something that wasn't Innocence. The sheer closeness of the Innocence was taking its toll on him. It was there…mocking him and giving him this massive head ache that was there pounding away at the insides of his head. He was ready to murder something or somebody.

It didn't matter to have his golem be in the form it was originally created it, it had reverted to its original form and Allen kept reaching into it's mouth and pulling out dango from it, humming happily that the Earl kept the room nicely stocked with his favorite foods. Once there was no more, the Noah pouted slightly and scowled. "Aww…out of dango…I'll have Millennie make me some more, eh Falsetto?"

Marie and Kanda were lounging about on the other side of the ship, wondering what in God's name compelled the group to come to this god-forsaken country. There couldn't possibly be any humans alive in Japan, not since it was considered the Earl's headquarters. They sat on either side of Tiedoll as he sketched the ocean scenery with Kanda angrily glaring in Allen's direction.

The two had done nothing but bicker the past week or so they'd been traveling. The bloodlust the boy was expelling was unmistakable. He'd get angry with him, and anytime they clashed in the smallest of fights, the boy looked as if he was going to kill him. That type of bloodlust simply wasn't normal. What was it? He may have not trusted Allen, but Marie and Tiedoll seemed content enough to allow it. Tiedoll could never see any flaws within that cute son of his. Kanda snorted as he moved closer towards Allen, his gaze harsh upon the new golem he seemed to be sporting. "What's that thing?" he asked harshly, his usual tone when it came to Allen.

"Falsetto, Bakanda." Allen stated in a bored tone, not even looking at Kanda. "I modified the golem a bit." Said golem turned to Kanda and smiled revealing rows of shark-like teeth. It seemed to be laughing at him as it settled into Allen's hair. It made Kanda want to slice it in half.

"When'd you do that?" Kanda asked suspiciously, staring at the oddly shaped golem. Something about it was…off. With Allen's back turned, he rather thought that he'd provoke the samurai on the ship and smirked. See if the girly man could swim. "Awhile ago. Do you know what a falsetto is, Yu-chan?" Kanda twitched and Allen caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye. A smile crossed his feature. "When a boy, although I'm not all certain you are one, Bakanda, only uses a part of his vocal chords to sound like a female. It sounds a bit like you, doesn't it? You look and sound like a girl."

Another annoyed twitch, a snarl of anger from the man made Allen giggle into his hand. "You're so much fun to bait, you know that, right Yu-chan?" Mugen was angrily swung at him as Allen used the railing of the ship to easily dodge, vaulting over but never letting go. A few more movements sent him back on board, behind Kanda, smiling at the man.

His weapon struck again at Allen, who easily dodged it and whistled. "My my…you're really trying to kill me this time!" Indeed…he was having a bit of fun with this as he gracefully cartwheel passed Kanda and his weapon. "If you didn't get so angry about things…well, then you'd be a lot less fun…but you'd find things easier to manage. I helped a guy with his anger management once." Not really. Talking to Skinn about what made him angry simply made him angry, and thus total amusement was found in it from both Noah of Dreams and Destruct_ion. _

He was moving easily across the railing, balancing like the good little performer he was, mocking Kanda by trying to imitate his voice but added a girly flair to it. He was doing a pretty good job of it too. It was just making the samurai more and more angry. Kanda hissed in anger, reaching out towards the boy when Allen's fingers suddenly grabbed onto his ponytail of hair with a smile and then fell backwards into the water, dragging Kanda with him. "Whoops. See. That's the problem with having such feminine hair; it makes a good thing to grab onto." Allen commented, grinning in an odd manner as the island of Japan came into view. A few breaths of. "I'm home, Millennie." And he smirked at Kanda, that slasher-Noah smile crossing his features.

His fingers snapped, and the crew of the ship they were on shifted to the forms of Akuma. Level threes. One easily plucked Allen out of the ocean, and he perched on its shoulder. "Thanks, Akuma." He said, lovingly pecking the creature on the cheek. "I do hope the family is home."

"Of course, Noah-sama. All but Sheryl-sama, and Lulubell-sama are assembled."

"Awww. Daddy's not here? Too bad." Allen smiled down at Kanda in the water, and then at Marie and Tiedoll who were fending off the level threes while Kanda was stuck trying to fight them off while in the water. He ran his fingers through his hair, shifting forms as he did so. "Ugh. That subhuman form of mine…it's quite annoying no matter how cute daddy says it is."

He pointed at the exorcists and laughed, leaning against the head of his Akuma ride for support as he just started to giggle. He'd been holding in that sheer amount of laughter for a while now, but once he was done he was a little bit more serious then usual. "The Earl's family is assembling, exorcists. You have come here to die. Already, a group is dying at the hands of Lord Millennium's Akuma. How long can you live? I don't know that, but do put on a good show. I'd hate for my work to bring you all here to wind up absolutely boring."

He glanced at Tiedoll, and smiled in that pleasant manner he had become accustomed too. "General, you were never my father, nor I your son. You had no right to refer to me as such." He reached into the mouth of his golem, and pulled out a button from Daisya's coat, with himself and Tyki both taking one from it. "Later, father dearest, Marie-kun…Yu-chan. We'll be assembled in Edo if you wish to…kill me for betraying you, yes? By the way. My name is Allen Kamelot, the Noah of Destruction. The Fourteenth." With a smile, he waved with his fingers towards the group; he stepped off the shoulder of his Akuma and fell, right into the Ark gate.

It took a few minutes for the three to take care of the Akuma, and finally the group managed to reach the island nation of Japan. They took a moment to pause and discuss Allen Walk…Kamelot.

Kanda was furious, dripping wet and just plain furious. When he caught that moyashi he was going to rip that arrogant little head from his shoulders and shove it up his own ass. He snorted in anger, and looked at Marie and Tiedoll. "How is he not a Fallen One?"

That was also their question. No Innocence Accommodator could side with the Earl against the humans they were meant to save without betraying their Innocence. And from the button Tiedoll was staring at, he had killed Daisya and hadn't become a fallen one either. It was all so confusing.

The General rose to his feet and then began walking inland towards Edo. "If what he says is true, then we should provide aid to them. I think it's General Cross' unit. Klaud and Sokolo are already back home."

Allen stepped out of the gate, only to duck as a large hammer came swinging out of nowhere, and Tyki phased through the half of Allen's body that wasn't Innocence. The boy shuddered slightly, and lightly glanced over his shoulder at the man. "Oi, Tyki~ What have I told you about phasing through people like that? It's just plain freaky," The Noah then turned on the guy with the hammer, Lavi. "And you, baka usagi don't swing that bloody hammer of yours around so reckless. You're worse than Bakanda with his sword."

Tyki grinned at Allen. "You know you like it."

"You're starting to act like father, Tyki."

"You're the one with the gutter mind, shounen."

Lavi was only a mildly bit confused by this latest development. "Moyashi?" That analytical mind he had however saw the stigmata, the skin…the eyes. He was a Noah. The Bookman side of him struck out towards the Noah with his hammer, anger for somebody labeled as a comrade in the Order to be on the other side the whole time. How was he not a Fallen One?

"My name is Allen. How many times must I tell you people this?" Allen drawled, catching the hammer with his left hand as he peered around the large thing at Lavi. "Hey, Lavs!" He waved at Lavi with his right hand, the fingers waving easily at him. "Tyki, I'm cutting in on your fight. Go after Lenalee and Miranda, will you?"

Lavi would suddenly find himself being slammed into a building near where Bookman was fighting one of the giant Akuma. Allen was balancing across the top of the building, giggling. "Earl-sama!" He trilled out. "I'm back!"

"Oh! Allen-kun. Welcome home," The Earl called out happily waving towards the Fourteenth. "Did you like the golem I made you?" He asked from his person on top of a building with Skin and Jasdero and Devitto sitting with him.

"Where's Rhode?" Allen asked, walking across the roof on his hands. "General Tiedoll, Yu Kanda, and Noise Marie should be here soon. I left them a parting gift of level three Akuma." He moved easily towards the Millennium Earl and suddenly was on his back with his arms wrapped around his neck. "I missed the family, and I quite enjoyed the golem. His name is Falsetto," Allen said brightly, gesturing towards the golem nestling into his hair. "I quite enjoyed your dango as well."

"Rhode is currently downloading the Egg into the alternate Ark from your own, Allen-kun." The Earl said happily. "That way, even if that despicable general Cross manages to steal one of them, we'll have the other."

"Brilliant plan, Earl-sam…oh look. It's Yu-chan!" Allen said, waving towards the samurai currently locked in combat with Tyki. "Oi! Yu-chan!" He climbed off the Earl's back and smiled as he strolled into combat towards the samurai. "You know the Noah have abilities of their own, right, Yu-chan? Would you like to see one of mine?"

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda hissed, lunging towards Allen and ignoring Tyki as he pouted lightly and returned to his fight against Lavi. "Make up your mind on who you want to fight, Shounen. That one girl, Lenalee…she's injured." Tyki commented, smirking at Lavi. "How about I steal your princess right from under you, Eyepatch-kun?" He asked, snickering at his own joke.

"Oi. Tyki. I know you're the Noah of Pleasure and all…but you really should stop it with the jokes that seem to have an underlying perverted connotation." Allen commented as he blocked Kanda's sword with his Crown Clown arm and smirked at the man. "I did say I was going to show you an ability of mine, wasn't it?" he mused lightly, leaping back away from Kanda as he opened his mouth and began screaming.

As the Musician of the family, one of Allen's main abilities came through the manipulation of sound and the vibrations from the sound waves. In manipulating the sound waves around somebody, he could magnify them to the point of causing extreme pain, deafness and a myriad of other things dealing with sound waves. All the exorcists and humans were clutching their ears in pain, blood leaking out of them. He, for this occasion was only manipulating the waves everybody but his family and the Akuma.

Marie was getting the brunt of the attack, despite Allen being mostly focused on Kanda. His headphones had short circuited due to the amount of decibels Allen was given off from manipulating the sound.

However, the two from General Tiedoll's unit still managed to take out one of the Giant Akuma. And Allen stopped, and then whistled. "Oh. They still managed to attack! I was right! Bakanda and Marie are strong!"

The Earl giggled happily, and looked at Allen. "Good job, Allen-kun. I'll take it from here," The Earl commented happily. "These exorcists are so impertinent, aren't they? We'll have to find a new headquarters after this attack."

"Indeed, Earl-sama." Allen commented leaning against Tyki as the Earl began charging his attack. The city of Edo was gone in one blow after the Earl unleashed his attack upon the region.

"Oooh…that is so hot, Earl…and scary," Tyki commented with a snicker as he glanced around the area. "You completely destroyed the landscaping. Oh. I see an exorcist. He's still in one piece. Oh! It's that samurai, Kanda was it, shounen?"

"I told you he was strong!" Allen giggled, now draped over Tyki's shoulders as the two glanced up at the sneezing Earl. "Are you alright, Earl-sama?" The two echoed Lero's concern for the Earl.

Skinn was glaring out into the desolate terrain and he pointed. "Some of them are still alive, Earl-sama."

"Yeah," Allen stated, cupping his ear and amplifying the sound waves. "I can hear some of them breathing and their heart beats. They're all alive." Allen was just as useful as Marie was with his hearing, if not more so. "How depressing that they lived, though…"

Allen raised an eyebrow towards the group. "Oh. What's that?" He asked, noting the crystal surrounding Ms. Lenalee.

"That Innocence is a strange one!" The Earl squealed happily, inspecting it from afar. "It could be the Heart we're searching for. Tyki, Skinn go deal with those protecting her, will you? Allen-kun, General Tiedoll has arrived. I want you to deal with him."

"Of course, Lord Millennium," Allen chirped happily leaping down from Tyki's back as the Noah of Pleasure moved to do the job he was assigned as he began to combat Lavi, while Skinn took on Kanda.

And the Earl moved to take out Lenalee and her Innocence. Jasdero and Devitto were hunting down Cross to murder the man…all in all, it was a good day for them all to die. Even without their top Exorcists, the Order would continue to hunt for the heart of innocence, which would make it all the easier to find.

"That girl, Lenalee, might be the Heart," Allen commented with a smile. "But that would be far too obvious for something that has managed to hide all this time? It's probably a dummy…but it'll get destroyed either way."

* * *

><p>AN; Uh. This chapter was way…I don't even know. Out of whack I suppose. I tried to put in things from what really happened in the manga. It's impossible to do so with Allen on the Earl's side. He was a big factor in this fight…by protecting Lenalee and whatnot and battling the Earl. Skinn'll still die though. Just because.

They don't even need to destroy the Ark because well…Allen's there. No need to download it. But, I decided to give the Earl his own ark because well…whatever.

Next chapter; Hnh. Cross'll pop up to protect Lenalee I guess…Ffh. Without Allen in the Order, these people would have been /screwed/ so many times over…


	8. Goodbye

A/N; sorry I haven't really updated in like…a week. Which, a week really isn't that long…but I'm usually updating on at least every day or two. So. Yeah. Anyway. I start school this Thursday. I can't wait. Senior.

This chapter involves Allen vs Tiedoll. I wanted to add a little bit from the actual manga so there's a little bit of angry banter between Allen and Kanda, and some Cross interaction.

Komui: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY LENALEE, ALLEN.  
>Allen: Gladly.<br>Earl: Risa does not own this manga/anime. I do. Well. Katsura Hoshino does…but it's like I own it?

* * *

><p>Goodbye<p>

It was like he was dancing the way Allen was moving to dodge the blows of Tiedoll's massive Innocence-created creatures. Several of which were already fighting the giant Akuma. Allen was a born performer, and he never missed a step as he moved and began whistling happily, catching the creatures within his control and making them dance in a distracted way. Several of them crashed into each other, tripped over each other and a myriad of other things Allen found quite hilarious.

"They can't dance, General? How depressing. Two left feet," Allen commented as Tiedoll returned the one focused on Allen and replaced it with a mere arm of it, something without the ability to hear the boy's controlling whistles. In a way, his ability was a bit like his father's, however his worked more on a large scale control than the Desire of Noah. It affected the mind as well, while Sheryl's was more towards the body. The two Noah often worked well in synch with each other. If the mind of somebody were intact, then they could break the control easier. It was a lesson Rhode had taught him…the art of mind breaking.

The music of the Musician's Noah was a siren song to any who heard it, any whom he dubbed to be of little use. The song of a siren led to the demise of many sailors, and Allen's song would lead to the demise of this General. The pieces of Innocence he held would be destroyed, along with his own. If none were the heart…they'd just have to keep looking.

In all honesty, Allen could easily deal with the entire group of exorcists in the area with one song to put them all into a sleep and then kill them. He could scream loudly again, and continuously until their brains became mush from the noise. Or he could weave a song of illusion and have them all accidentally kill each other. There were so many things he could do, but he always was one for a good performance. It was all about the performance.

Allen vaulted easily over the innocence-hand towards the General, easily slamming a foot into Tiedoll as he blocked it with his innocence weapon. The contact with the Innocence was annoying to say the least and the boy gave a short snarl of annoyance. "Tiedoll…Tiedoll…why prevent the inevitable? You exorcists will never win this war. You're being lied to. Used. This war will be a chain of despair and sorrow that will never end," Allen shouted, laughing as he spun out of the way of another blow. He was a fast little bugger, wasn't he?

The large Akuma had been dealt with, and now Tiedoll's Art ability from his Maker of Eden weapon had the Innocence creatures move o attack the small boy. One of these creatures got the first blow upon the Noah, sending him crashing into the ground. He rolled to dodge the blow of another one, vaulting to his feet like the little acrobat he was before harnessing Dark Matter into his hand of Innocence and slamming his hand through a leg, and then the other, sending the massive thing crashing to the ground.

Allen was beginning to grow bored with this as he destroyed another one of the annoying Art giant things. He could hear the sounds of gunshots in the distance and he cocked his head to the side slightly. "Cross Marian?" He could see lightning in the direction of Yu Kanda and Skinn Bolic's fight before it faded and Allen could feel a wetness running down from his eyes unbidden.

So, Skinn had perished in his fight against the samurai? How depressing. Allen had warned them about Kanda being strong. It seemed the Skinn's rage had overcome his better judgment and he'd lost. Great. Now he was crying in front of the enemy! God damn it all. Tears made his eyes look all puffy and red, and it wasn't fair.

The timing of Skinn's death couldn't have been more perfect for Tiedoll, as he struck out with a giant arm, smashing it into the crying Noah. Allen thought that Tiedoll striking when he was distracted and his inner Noah mourning the death of a family member was quite despicable, but at least the man wasn't a complete wimp.

Oh. That had smarted as Allen rose to his feet, his right shoulder dislocated from the hit and a trail of blood running down from his lip. He wiped the substance away from his lip, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he licked the blood from his fingertips and rolled his dislocated shoulder slightly. That hurt.

"Tch. I didn't know you were capable of such deception, General. It seems to student has taught the master a lesson, eh?" He drawled, the tears still flowing. It was embarrassing to be crying like that in front of the enemy…but the tears couldn't be helped. "It seems Kanda has beaten Skinn," he said solemnly. "The inner Noah is crying for the death of a family member."

Time to break the mind of his former Exorcist master then, Allen had finally decided as a pleasant smile cross his features and he listened to the inner tune of the human before him. It required a little bit of concentration, but if he listened well enough he could hear the inner tune of the man's soul. The tunes of a soul were based upon the nature of their owner. In the nature of a Noah, the tune of a Noah overlapped the original tune. Theirs were chaotic and dark tunes of nature. Rhode's for example, Allen would describe as almost cheery with the underlying sadistic and dark tones of her personality. Tyki's was sensual, sexual, and a bit dark in nature matching the tune of Pleasure, underneath it was a calming sort of tune that matched up with his adoration of the human friends he had in his hobo form. A mixture of true light and darkness.

Tiedoll's now…it was pleasant and cheerful, the sound of music that one would listen to while relaxing next to a gorgeous hot spring in the winter while watching the flakes of snow fell. It was hideous. The Innocence added even more pleasant and happy aura to the mixture.

It was an ability Allen only liked to use when around his family. Listening to the dark sensual music the Noah gave off was pleasure in its own nature. Skinn's, however, had always been a bit annoying because it just sounded enraged and angry. Wasn't surprising.

Allen sighed in displeasure of the tune, keeping concentration while moving his body in tune with his own tune, dodging the attacks easily. Allen Walker's was much like Tyki's in nature, a dark pleasure to listen to with Rhode's underlying sadism, and his own twist of his own dark personality.

He moved smoothly, getting every bit of Tiedoll's personality from his tune. His greatest fears, his hopes and dreams…it was all splayed open before Allen's mind. Allen knew what would break the man mentally.

The music stopped as Allen opened his mouth and began singing. Softly at first, a lullaby to lull to man's senses and allow Allen's will to weave the illusions he wanted. He would enjoy watching this man suffer in the illusion Allen wove.

*"I search for your footprints  
>In stars, with courage and memories<br>Whether it is the eternal peace  
>This is midst of a dream<p>

With small wings, I ran across the hill  
>Straying from the road I close my eyes<p>

I search for your footprints  
>In stars, with courage and memories<br>Whether it is the eternal peace  
>This is midst of a dream<p>

It all went back to someday  
>Alone, at the end of the sky by yourself<br>The peace that you have to wait for  
>Leaving behind a trail of light<p>

With small wings, I ran across the hill  
>Straying from the road I close my eyes<p>

With these unwavering wings,  
>I search for your footprints<br>In dreams, in love, in hearts  
>Leaving behind eternal light<p>

Giving you eternal love."

Music was definitely the calling of the Fourteenth Noah as he weaved his illusions into the lullaby, wishing that Rhode was there so the two could glance into the mind of this man to see what havoc the illusions Allen wove were causing to the man. Allen could only watch in fascination as the man stood stiff, his weapon deactivating itself and dropping to the ground as he was caught up in the illusion. The best Allen could do to watch what was happening within Tiedoll's mind was to listen to his tune as the music became more sporadic and panicky.

The illusion would continue until Allen ended it, and he wasn't anywhere near ready to end it anytime soon. He wouldn't kill this man…he would drive him to madness until he destroyed himself in the process. Allen and Rhode often practiced their breaking of the minds together…seeing who could do it the fastest. Usually it was Rhode because Allen was usually very distracted by watching her mentally torture the people. The longest Allen had weaved an illusion for was two and a half day and the man who was entrapped in it had eventually going mad, but keep it up for so long often left Allen distracted in other aspects of life.

Allen approached the man, who was flailing and hitting at things that weren't even there with the rod and scepter of his Innocence weapon, but not activating it because well…he thought it already was. Allen reached into the coat of the general, pulling out pieces of Innocence and dropping it to the ground. These were the instruments of god that had been giving him a headache these past few weeks he'd been with the man. He was finally going to destroy them. Taking each one in hand, the glowing green item shattered, the Innocence dust floating away in the breeze. When he reached the final one that the General had that wasn't his own, the item rose in front of his face and wiped off into the direction of the group of exorcists.

That wasn't very pleasing to Allen as he snorted, jammed his shoulder back into place from earlier being dislocated. He glanced down at Tiedoll, and decided that the man would be alright to leave there alone for the time being and approached the group of exorcists with the lightest of bounces in his steps, humming a cheery little tune to himself. "Oh hey, it's Marie-kun~" A wire wrapped around his arm, and Allen clicked his tongue in displeasure. "Hey now…I'd be more worried about your General than me right now."

His gaze fell upon Chaoji, who was admiring the new bracelets his Innocence were formed in. Allen's tongue clicked in displeasure at the sight of it. There were three Exorcists here…if he fought them now, he'd have to dispel the illusion around Tiedoll and he wasn't quite ready to do that. Slicing through the thread that bound him, he sighed and smiled at Chaoji. "Be happy. I'm letting you live. I'm even allowing General Tiedoll to live…for now. Who knows when he might go completely mad and you'll have to put him down like a dog that has rabies! Besides…if we killed you all here…it'd be far more annoying to find the Heart. Keep searching, exorcists. Keep searching.

The Lord Millenium is in search of you,  
>looking for the heart now,<br>have you heard the news?  
>Maybe you stole it from him,<br>I'll see if it's true."

With the added flair of the song his beloved Rhode so adored, Allen took his exit, smiling back at the group. "I expect a thank you for sparing your lives next time we meet, alright? Good. Now, be good dogs and hunt down the Heart for us. It's not like you have a choice, after all…if we find it first…it'll be destroyed and we win this war."

He vanished in through the Ark gate, closing it behind him. He didn't want to be followed in his ark. He'd go visit Rhode before going to the Earl to see if he needed help. Not that he would. He was the Millennium Earl. He opened a few more doors within the Ark, finally stepped into the room which had once housed the Akuma egg. It was no longer there, but Rhode was, the anger evident in her gaze.

"Rhode, what happened?" Allen asked, approaching the girl easily. He rather liked the pretty white dress she was wearing. It contrasted with her Noah skin quite nicely. He draped his arms over the girl. "Did you finish downloading the Egg?" He glanced down as Lulubell wound her cat-self around both their legs, seemingly depressed as she moved back and shifted back to her own Noah form.

She seemed sad and unhappy, and was apparently the one in charge of guarding Rhode while she was distracted by the download. She was angry as well, Allen could feel the waves of anger radiating off the female like she had just also become the Noah of Wrath. "Cross still got the egg though! While we were in the master's ark doing the download, he must've used his magic to send it to the Order."

That certainly was a problem. At least they had one Egg to continue making the Akuma, but now the Order had the other one. They had intended to have two so the Earl could increase the Akuma production…but now it seemed impossible.

Allen lamented with Noah's Lust, patting her head lightly. "We'll get it back, Lulubell. I'm going back to the battlefield. I just came to check up on you. The Earl seems to be fighting Cross Marian as we speak. Tyki is fighting the junior bookman and Skinn seems to have perished against Yu Kanda…I warned him of the girly samurai's skills…" Allen said, angry with the stupidity of his family members.

A peck on the cheek for Lulubell, and then another on the cheek for Rhode. "Don't let it bother you two too much now." He commented as he left the ark to return to battle.

He was pleased to find himself near Lenalee, held in the arms of the Junior Bookman. The Earl had seemingly departed with Tyki at one point, leaving Allen with this group of exorcists. He waved at Lavi, smiling. "Hey, Lavi." His head turned as Kanda came from nowhere, punching the boy in the face. "Die!"

"Bakanda? You're still alive." Allen drawled, rubbing his jaw as he glared at the man. ":I must say though, killing Skinn…I'm surprised! For somebody as slow as you are, you did well against Skinn…but then again…he was a bit slow as well."

Kanda gave Allen this look, and scowled. "I'm going to kill you."

"Why are you worrying about me? You should go and worry about your general…" Allen tapped his head with a smile. "I'll be watching and waiting to see how long it's going to take to drive him mad," Allen drawled, looking at Lavi and then at Lenalee. "Enjoy the calm while it lasts."

Allen easily approached the General that was there, Cross Marian and glared up at the man. "You stole Millennie's Akuma Egg, you bastard."

*Cross looked at the boy and scoffed. "Your point, idiot boy?" He drawled, pulling Judgment out of its sheath. "You better get away from me, you ugly thing. I warned you to stay away from Mana Walker, boy." His gaze darkened as he began firing at Allen. Maybe if he hadn't been so distracted by that one big-breasted woman at the bar…he could have gotten to the child before the Earl had. Oh well. No point in regretting his mistake. Not that he saw it as a mistake. It had been one pleasurable night with that woman.

A hiss of rage at the mention of Mana, his gaze darkening as he vanished back into the Ark, fuming in rage. That man! Was just so. Infuriating! They'd met once before…when Allen had been a child before he'd taken the name of /Allen./ The red-head once warned him to stay away from Mana…but that man…had shown him compassion and love, although he named him after his dead dog…but he had been starved for love from most other humans and Mana had shown him that love. He couldn't have stayed away.

"Tch. Bastard." Allen snorted, trailing behind the Earl now, watching as Tyki was dragged along the Ark walkway behind him. Jasdero and Devitto were draped over his shoulders, both unconscious and wore-out from their battle with the vampire-Exorcist.

A weight suddenly on his shoulders again, as Rhode wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, Allen."

The Earl glanced behind him with a smile. "Yes, welcome home, Allen-kun. We'll celebrate your return with a lavish party at Sherly's house!" The mentioned of a ball at the Kamelot estate put Allen in a much better mood. He quite loved those balls where he could perform his music to his adoring adoptive mother, father, and all their lovely guests.

* * *

><p>AN; I kind of really enjoyed writing this chapter. ;3 I tried to integrate some aspects of the manga in…but I think it went well-over all in the long-run.

Yes. Well. Anyway.

*Kudos to anybody who can guess the song and anime the lullaby Allen sang was from. I'll tell you next chapter what it was from. ;3 I don't own it.  
>*It's mentioned in the DGM Reverse Novel 3 that Cross met Allen at one point when he was still Red and told him to stay away from Mana. He clearly didn't listen. I giggle at Cross's womanizing being the cause of Allen with the Earl. xD<p>

Next chapter; Attack on HQ and the Kamelot ball. ;3


	9. The Before Party

A/N; Only one person attempted to guess. And they got it right. XD The song Allen sang was indeed the English lyrics of Raggs Requiem from 07 Ghost.

If you haven't read or watch 07 Ghost, it's a good anime. I highly recommend it. Manga's ongoing. Doesn't come out often though…but unlike -Man, mangareader gets like three chapters at a time.

DGM. Not mine.

* * *

><p>Rage and Ruined Raiment<p>

LOOK. Alliteration. Fear it. Worship it.

The Order had been in an uproar after hearing about how Allen Walker had been a Noah the entire time. They hadn't known the boy for a long period of time; however it was still causing much paranoia amongst the ranks of the Orders. Exorcists would worry about their friends being a secret Noah. The newest Exorcist, Chaoji was especially under watch having been in contact with the Noah in Edo, in fact…all exorcists who had gone to Edo were under suspicion besides Yu Kanda, who had in fact, killed one of the Noah, Krory who had managed to damage a Noah extremely, and General Tiedoll who was recovering slowly in the infirmary along with his apprentice.

General Tiedoll's wounds had not been that extensive, some deeps cuts here and there. What was extensive about his condition was the state of his mind upon his return to the Order. The illusions Allen had woven deep into his mind had ceased after about three days, but the man was currently deep in paranoia, glancing furtively between Marie and Kanda as if they had done something to him.

The man wasn't sleeping well, as the nightmares plagued his mind. He could see Allen clearly in his mind, the boy smiling in an overly pleasant manner and chatting happily with a blue spiky-haired female. She seemed pleased with the work Allen had done to his mind, although she often bragged that she could do better than he could and that's when the torment truly started within his mind.

Days passed in the Black Order, the paranoia rising as the scientists of the Order continued to study the Akuma Egg. Eventually, however, General Tiedoll recovered to an extent to leave the infirmary to take part in a meeting between the General and the Black Order heads, along with people from Central. The meeting was pointless, eventually ending with Levellier yelling at Cross for failing to bring the boy with the Player abilities to them, leaving Marian quite stunned about how Levellier knew about the Fourteenth and his Will.

The boy who had inherited the abilities of the Fourteenth…that person had been Allen Walker, according to Cross. However, with him being with the Earl as long as he had…the second he had woken up as the Fourteenth Noah, the Earl must have found a way to either suppress the previous Noah until the Wisdom of Noah awoke…or he'd already found a way to do it himself. The latter seemed to be most likely from what Marian had seen. The Fourteenth was supposed to devour the original host…but Allen was Allen and not Neah.

The boy had been their one ace to use against the Millennium Earl…but no longer.

The meeting ended with no real developments as to what to do about the Earl and his Noah. Howard Link had been assigned to supervise General Cross for the time being.

The scientists of the Order were quite busy working on the Egg, trying to figure out how it worked…and a myriad of other things. "Bak-san," Johnny's voice rang out. "We're trying to do work here, so you really shouldn't be bothering us."

"Idiot. I'm a brilliant scientist!" The head of the Asian branch had arrived recently for the meeting of the branch heads, Generals, and Central and he had elected to stay behind…although truthfully he just wanted to see Lenalee Lee even if it was just once.

The three branch heads easily approached Johnny, Bak taking the lead as his arrogant self. "We know you're short-handed, so we'll help you, Johnny." Johnny reluctantly surrendered to the logic and turned around…only to find a spear of sorts piercing through his side. He coughed, blood spewing from his mouth.

"That's right, Johnny. I have a job to do." Whispered Lulubell as she retracted the shape-shifted spear and a gate opened behind her as the Noah shifted back to her original form. Allen lightly stepped out from behind her, followed by countless numbers of level three Akuma. The boy smiled triumphantly, but was dressed in the oddest of fashions. Like a gentleman, as if he was headed to a party.

"Good evening, Scientists of the Black Order," Allen stated, giving this mocking bow. "How is General Tiedoll doing? Has he gone mad yet? No? I can still hear his Tune…too bad." Allen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You've all met me already, I'm Allen Kamelot, or Walker as I originally introduced myself as." He leaned lightly against Lulubell. "But, being the polite socialites we are, I will reintroduce myself." A bow, this one less mocking followed this statement as he rose. "Allen Kamelot, the Noah of Destruction with the power of sound manipulation amongst other things."

With a pleasant smile that the people of the Order had grown to know Allen by, he gestured to Lulubell. "She would like to introduce herself as well," His smile turned into a devilish smile. "Are you looking for the real Oceanian branch head? I'd check the waterway if I were you," Allen commented wryly. "I've been driving him mad for these past couple of days, until he couldn't take it anymore…and drowned himself."

Allen finished with his own introduction, leaving Lulubell to do her own. "I am Noah's Lust with the power of transformation. Lulubell! Our meeting will be short, and the goodbyes swift, however it is proper etiquette, my master tells us to respect the proper courtesies."

Allen held his hand up, signaling the Akuma to attack. "Leave the researchers alive. The Skulls require more guards for the Egg upon its return, considering General Cross destroyed a bunch for it." An annoyed roll of his eyes followed this, as he and Lulubell jumped from Akuma to Akuma until they were near the Egg. Lulubell caressed the item lovingly. "Master's precious egg," she purred happily, causing the slightest of snickers from Allen for the woman's cat-like tendencies.

Allen had perched himself on top of the egg, watching what was happening curiously. He'd never seen the Skulls make more skulls before. So they needed to have a certain mindset for it? Certainly like how the Noah memories were picky about their hosts.

"Skulls, you still have some time. We will retreat as soon as the Egg is transferred into the ark. Akuma, keep our exorcist guests occupied until then. Allen, get off. I'm getting ready to transfer, go play or something. Don't get your clothes dirty, or Rhode'll kill the both of us."

"Yes mother dearest," Allen drawled sarcastically, quite happily flouncing off to play, activating his Innocence as he went. His eye was activated, and he reveled in the tormented souls of the Akuma. He moved among the researchers, listening to the fear within their tunes. This wasn't a real party though…it needs music. That's what it needed. "How about some music, I do love having an audience."

He paused, running through the songs he had committed to memory. Most of them weren't any fun. But…he had been adding some more to Falsetto as of late. "Falsetto," Allen chirped as the golem fluttered over and opened its mouth, song names flashing across Allen's face.

While he was distracted with doing this, the science section of the order captured him with a barrier. He continued to rifle through music however, until he found one that seemed to fit him. He was now paying attention to the barrier surrounding him. "Hhmn. Well. This is quite troublesome." Dark matter in hand, he began beating at the barrier, but dully decided that it wasn't going to work and made him look silly. He began to whistle, shrilly at that and the barrier began to crack until it shattered. "Now…where was I? Ah. Music."

A crash through the ceiling, interrupted the song Allen was going to sing, leaving the young Noah pouting as he glared at the generals now perched upon the eggs that had suddenly stopped sinking into the gate, stopped by Miranda's Innocence. "Ah. It's about time you people arrived," he chirped. "I wonder wondering how many people we would have to slaughter before you finally came out of hiding."

Tiedoll had joined the group, although his mind still recovering from the mental assault. There were injured people; he had to defend them. He had one of the strongest defenses in the Order after all. Allen's eyes lit up towards the man. "General Tiedoll! Still sane, I see? I must commend you for being able to withstand both mine and Rhode's mental assaults on your dreams!" Allen moved easily, until he was standing in between all four Generals. "I will not allow you to take our Egg. I mean, we /have/ another one." Glances of shock, and Allen smiled. "Oh…you didn't know? The Earl knew since the beginning the Cross was coming for our Akuma Egg, so he had Rhode copy it into his own personal ark. I don't know how you got into mine to steal the original…but it's very displeasing, you know?"

Gunshots towards Allen from Cross's Judgment as the other three Generals leapt into battle against the Akuma. This left Cross against Allen. "Hello, General Cross."

"Well, don't we look snazzy? Did you dress up just for me? I'm touched," Cross drawled pleasantly as he began to fire again at the Noah, Allen moved in quick movements, dodging the bullets as best he could. From information gathered on Cross, Allen's music would be of no use because the man apparently had an anti-akuma weapon that used her voice for things, much like he did. His Innocence was the only weapon he had against him. However, Cross Marian was at General level, while Allen was not.

"Tch," Allen said, snorting as his Crown Clown attacked the General with Edge End, the only possible attack that could do any damage to the general, an Innocence user. The second he was close, however, another gunshot. So…what did that thing automatically reload? He hadn't expected that as the bullets grazed by his cheek, causing pain and blood to flow from the injury. "Not bad, Marian. But…really. You're going to mess up my clothes! Rhode and daddy will kill me if I show up to the ball in ruined clothes."

"Do I look like I give a damn, you damn whiner," Cross snorted, allowing more bullets to fire at the Noah. Allen was beginning to get annoyed with this fight. His breaths came out in rapid pants and he began to whistle, watching as Cross began to summon Grave of Marie, that's when Allen struck. "Edge End!" Several bullets made contact with Allen's hand, sending the boy flying. "Tch. Bastard." He spat, rising to his feet and sighing in obvious displease. "My clothes are ruined. Rhode's going to kill me," Allen drawled, pouting in annoyance and now ignoring Cross to try to salvage his now dusty clothing. "Lulubeeell. Look what he did to my clothes!"

"I warned you, Allen." Lulubell commented, gobbling Miranda up in a liquid prison of her own body. "Deactivate, woman." Her gaze was cold, and hard. She wasn't going to fail this mission for her master.

More bullets were flying at Allen again, sending the Noah into the wall again. So much for salvaging those nice clothes. They were bullet holes in them now. "Ah hell…Rhode's going to kill me for getting hurt as well…." Allen commented sadly, feeling warm blood stain his clothing and his skin. "Ugh. You made me bleed. How ungentlemanly!" It was caused by Innocence, which would mean it would take longer to heal than usual. How annoying.

Cross had turned away from this fight, now to focus on the Ark as it continued to sink, with Lulubell and Miranda on it. That woman…her innocence was highly useful to the Order. What could they do…Komui had just told him to destroy the Egg no matter what. He foot tapped against the ground, as he contemplated the situation. Ah well. It had to be done; one life for the lives of many more if the Earl created double the Akuma with that.

Oh wait. Grave of Maria. He couldn't believe himself. He was just going to let a beautiful woman die and he had the answer all along. That idiot Noah's stupidity must have rubbed off on him. He activated the corpse, glancing over at her. "Do it, Maria."

As Cross charged his Arrow of Original Sin, Allen had joined Lulubell in the gate, sinking into the muck with it. His gaze wasn't on the generals, but a little bit in the distance. A smile crossed his features. "_Kill as many as you can, Level Four." _

The smile worried Cross, as Miranda, moving on her own accord leapt through the liquid body of Lulubell, right into the arms of Marie. It couldn't have been done a second later because the attacks were fired.

Allen swiped his Crown Clown around his body, shielding himself from the attack. The cape was bloody in some places, his for once. The Akuma egg was damage to a major extent, but it was still intact. As he deactivated his Innocence, Allen found at a bullet wedged in the item.

"Boom," Cross muttered, as the bullet exploded. God. He loved those new bullets the Science Division had recently made him.

The bullet had exploded, and Lulubell had a split second to change to a form to better shield herself. Allen shielded himself heavily with Crown Clown as the Akuma Egg shattered. Leaving two very angry Noah and one very pleased Cross.

Allen sullenly consoled Lulubell. "At least we still have the copy made," Allen said soothingly. "The Earl can continue to make his Akua, albeit not as many as we hoped. And speaking of Akuma…there seemed to be one left alive…evolving into a level four,"

That seemed to perk Lulubell up, but only mildly as the two trudged down the hallway towards the Earl to inform him of their failure. The two Noah could only hope that the presence of arriving guests to the ball would deter him from being too angry?

* * *

><p>AN; Decided to separate the HQ invasion and ball because well…yeah. I just wanted to considering it was 4 AM when I finished this…I fell asleep before I could put it up.

How many times would the Order and members be screwed without Allen? Let's count. Rewinding Town and saving Lenalee, sort of. Vampire's Castle and saving Lavi before Eliade went all Akuma on his butt. The Fallen One arc. He saved Lenalee from the Earl. Umn. Fought in the arc. I'll count that as one. And the HQ invasion against Lulubell and the level four. That's six times the Order would be screwed without Allen.

And they want to not trust him.

Next chapter; The ball.


	10. The Ball

A/N; YAY NEW CHAPTER. Right so. The Earl's fatso flubby form will be called the 'Earl' from now one, while his human form will be 'Adam' saves me having to describe when he's human and when he's not.

DGrayMan does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>The Ball<p>

The two Noah had been slightly worried about the rage that the Earl would emit from the idea that his original Akuma egg had been destroyed completely by Generals Cross, Sokolo, and Klaud. However, he wasn't angry with the two for failing…he was angry with himself for growing over confident against the Black Order. They were humans…but they had Innocence he should not have underestimated their skills. Especially that Cross.

Adam reached out, and patted Lulubell on the head as she transformed into a cat and leapt into his lap, curling up in the same spot to sulk in peace. The patriarch of the Noah family faintly smiled before peering at Allen. "You got injured did you, Allen-kun? You shouldn't let Rhode or Sheryl see you like that. What trouble you get yourself into. Go change, and then you can join in the party. It just started."

It would be at that exact moment that Rhode, and Sheryl both hearing the name Allen and injured both turned to look at the boy. Rhode promptly tackled the boy, scowling at him. "You ruined your clothes, and got hurt! Who did it?" The girl demanded angrily. Rhode was always the one to be truly worried about the well-being of her family. Seeing her adoptive older brother hurt was quite annoying.

"My poor Allen!" Sheryl sobbed, wrapping his arms around his cute son. "Who did this to you? Tell me! I'll kill them!"

"General Cross, don't worry though, father…it's healing already," Allen chirped. "He was really amusing! Actually, the entire place is truly amusing! Too bad they'll probably have to move now…which means we won't have an Ark gate into their headquarters."

Rhode was clawing at Allen's clothing, shoving him off towards his bedroom. "You ruined your clothing! You go change. Now. I'll pick something out for you!" Amazingly enough, the female and Allen managed to dodge the crowd from seeing the boy in such a state. However, Tyki seemed to notice the two ghosting along, and after finishing his dance with the young female he had been dancing with, both he and Sheryl followed after their cute family members.

Rhode was rifling through Allen's closet, resting gentleman's outfits that she thought would suit him well on the bed. "This one!" She finally announced, pulling out a simple black suit and a top hat. She held it out in front of Allen, nodding her head. "Alright. Off with those ruined clothes," she chirped, beginning to pulling them off of him herself.

"I can do this myself, Rhode!" Allen stated as he smacked at Rhode's pawing hands. "I don't need you to dress me, mother. This is sexual harassment, you know. You're turning into daddy."

"Eh? Am not!" Rhode said, playfully smacking at Allen's shoulder as she giggled, then looked at the door and opened it. Sheryl had his ear pressed against the door, and then opening of the wooden object sent the man to the floor. His arms flailed more a moment, and then grabbed onto Tyki's suit, dragging him down on top of him.

Allen peered out of the room over Rhode's shoulder and giggled at his father and uncle. "Are we interrupting something?" He drawled, already dressed while Rhode was distracted, just working on tying his necktie now.

Tyki got up and scowled at Sheryl as he moved to help his young nephew with the tie, expertly and quite easily tying the knot. "Shall we return to the party, shounen?" He asked, holding out his arm for Allen to latch onto. There was much complaint from Sheryl and Rhode who wanted the boy's arm. Before Sheryl could latch onto Allen's other arm, Rhode took it and the three began walking to down the hallway, now with Sheryl draped over Allen's shoulders. Just one big happy family.

People at the Black Order had once told him tat they were family there…however, they could never be as close as the Noah family was. They were true siblings in every meaning of the word. Mana had been the only non-Noah that Allen had ever loved like family…and he quite possibly could never love another human like that ever again.

The family entered the ball room, and separated. Rhode moved happily amongst the guests, while Tyki was bombarded with dance requests and Sheryl moved to dance with his wife. Allen smiled, and moved over to the orchestra that was playing. The man playing the piano looked at him, and then moved when Allen gestured for him to do so.

Allen's tongue clicked as he glanced at the orchestra, gesturing them to stop playing so he could have the spotlight. He could see the eyes on him, and the need to perform rose. He was the Musician of the Noah family, the Performer. The Pianist. The notes rose unbidden to his mind, the voice inside his mind beginning to sing the lyrics belonging to this particular piece. The Earl had taught him this piece when he'd first awoken as a Noah. It was the song that controlled the Ark, and the song that had belonged to the previous Fourteenth. From the way the Earl spoke about Neah Walker, his uncle, and the previous Fourteenth Noah…it was clear that he still hadn't gotten over his betrayal and still wanted him by his side.

That's what Allen intended to do. Stay by his side, and never betray him. The Earl had picked him up that night after he had foolishly turned Mana into an Akuma. As his fingers glided over the keys, Allen's mind drifted to that night.

_He leaned longingly against the tomb stone that had become Mana Walker's final resting place, his fingers gliding over the carving of the name. He had died. And he would never come back. That thought alone was enough to bring the tears back in another torrent. _

_A rustling sound, followed by the lightest of footstep, and a voice broke Allen out of his crying and he hastily wiped the tears away. Showing tears in front of anybody…it was a weakness. He didn't want the pity people shoved onto him for his deformed arm. He didn't want the prejudice people who called him a demon, a monster, a freak…to see the weakness he was undergoing from Mana's death. _

"_Good evening, young one," The voice came from that of a fat, grinning man wearing a gentleman's suit, a top hat, and carrying a pumpkin-headed umbrella. The man glanced down at the tomb. "Mana Walker, was he your father, boy?" The Earl questioned idly._

"_Foster father," came the meek response from the boy…so unlike his normal self. An impudent wretch with the beginnings of a gentleman's persona like Mana had taught him. Mana had taught him a lot of things…but he was gone now. _

"_Ah," The Earl said, quite interested in the name of Mana…Mana Walker. That voice…it was there now. "Don't worry…I'll always be by your side." The voice was there…Mana Walker had been the older blood brother of Neah…the Fourteenth. His precious Fourteenth. However, he had a job to do. That was to make more Akuma. _

"_You must be lonely child…would you like me to bring Mana Walker back?" He watched as the boy perked up, and the Earl's smile widened. "All you have to do is call him back, and this will be his new body." The Earl drawled, revealing the Akuma skeleton. "Just call for your precious Mana and he will be returned to you." _

_The child approached the Akuma, and then opened his mouth to call for him. "Mana!"_

_The Earl clapped his hands together happily as he watched the Akuma attack the host for his skeleton. He cursed the boy for his stupidity as well. Well…that just added insult to injury, didn't it? His eye was sliced open from forehead to mid-cheek in an angry lookin' injury._

_A light flashed, and the Earl's eyes behind the spectacles widened slightly. This child was an accommodator? He'd quite easily destroyed his Akuma as well. He wanted to kill the child right then and there…save him the trouble of having another exorcist in the Black Order at a later moment in time. Then again…children were impressionable creatures. He could mold this Innocence user into aiding him in the fight against the Innocence. A few modifications to that arm of his…and becoming a Fallen One would be impossible._

_The Earl approached the child idly, and patting him on the head, but the child shied away from his touch, and glared up at him. Those eyes…well eye. It was so familiar yet so different. There couldn't be any relation between this child and Neah, however..._

_It was either the reminder of the previous Fourteenth that made him take in the child, or the want to use this child to his own advantage, the Earl took him in and introduced him to his family. _

The family at that time had been Sheryl, Rhode, Tyki, and Lulubell. Skin and the twins hadn't joined them yet…however it was only a matter of time before his family continued to grow. A few years later, he awoke as the Fourteenth…much to the glee of the Earl. Allen had forgiven him for turning Mana into an Akuma, and absolutely adored the man. He would not betray him.

As his thoughts ended, so did the song. There was applause, and Allen rose to his feet and bowed to the crowd before rejoining the crowd and glancing up to where Adam sat. "Earl-sama," Allen chirped. "Come dance with me!" He request was accepted by Adam.

Who needed Neah when he had Allen? This Fourteenth was just as good, if not better than the previous. And he would not betray him.

* * *

><p>AN; This chapter had all sorts of fluff. Rhode harassing Allen and clinging, Tyki clinging, Sheryl clinging. Allen playing piano. Allen dancing with Adam. The story of how Allen wound up with the Noah.

Next chapter; Allen and the other Noah stalk the exorcists to find their new HQ. The other Noah begin to awaken. Wisely was the last one…so I think I'll have Fiddler awake next just so we can see how disgusted Allen will be with him.


	11. Reprieve

A/N; After the Black Order moved, it looks like they moved to an Island somewhere in the United Kingdom…so after looking at surrounding islands of the area, I picked one that seemed to fit the bill. An island off the east coat of the United Kingdom called Lindisfarne, also called the "Holy Island." It's near the North-East point of Britain before it becomes Scotland.

At least. That's what it looks like on a map of the United Kingdom.

-Man is owned by Hoshino-sensei

* * *

><p>Reprieve<p>

It was a few days after the big ball, the Noah were lazily lounging around the Earl's mansion. Jasdero and Devitto had awoken from their unconscious coma the day before, and were still a bit weak, and angry about their fight with that lame vampire, and the debts General Cross had left them.

Allen was snuggled up against Tyki, reading over his shoulder at the book he was ready. "Hey, Tyki…when are we going to go see Eeze again?" He asked as he flipped the page when he was finished reading it, not that Tyki was.

The Noah gave the Musician a slightly irritated look and turned the page back so that he could finish it. "Soon. We can go later today if you want to, shounen," he responded, flipping the page once he was done. "I thought you were going to go help the twins pay off the debt Cross left them though."

"Oh. I am. I'llk do it little by little with random gambling sprees, and performances," Allen stated in amusement. "I feel sorry for them. I'm glad General Cross didn't leave me anything to pay!"

"You probably just jinxed yourself, and the next massive amount of money he owes, he'll dump it off on you, shounen," Tyki predicted knowingly as he flipped the page again. "Why are you here right now, anyway? Don't you have school?"

"I skipped," Allen stated simply. "I coerced my teacher into telling daddy I went," Allen stated cheerfully. "Just so I could help the twins, hang out with you, and go visit your friends." He playfully swiped at Tyki when the man reached over to pet him on the head.

"What are you, a cat now, Neko-Shounen?" Tyki asked in amusement. "Do you want some catnip or a yarn, Neko-Shounen? I thought Lulubell was the only cat in this family."

"Stop teasing me, Tyki," Allen pouted, looking away from the man. "You're so mean! I'm not a cat. That was one time! And it was all Komui's fault! That man is worse than daddy with his sister."

"Now…why would I do a thing like that? It's fun, Neko-Shounen," Tyki snickered, reaching over and poking the sixteen-year old in the sides. A squeal as the boy fell from the couch onto the floor. "Tyki! You asshat!"

"That's a new one, Neko-Shounen," Tyki drawled peering down on the floor. "You've always been so ticklish," he commented wryly as he leaned over and prodded Allen in the sides again, reveling in the squeal emitted from the boy as he rolled away. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," Allen said, rising to his feet and trying to regain as much of his dignity as possible before he stormed off out of the room to find Jasdero and Devitto and go help them pay off Marian's debt. "We'll go visit Eeze and them, won't we, Tyki? Once I get back."

"Of course, shounen. Good luck."

"I don't need luck," Allen stated with a smile as he left the room, meeting up with Jasdero and Devitto. They looked tired still from their fight with the vampire, and their hands were linked, but they were alive. "Ready to go?" Allen questioned, opening an ark gate. "London, okay? I'll play a few performances at some classy club, and then play a few poker rounds."

The three stepped out into the streets of London, each in their normal human forms. Allen seemed to know these streets well enough as he strode confidently through them towards the upper end. He was dressed in a semi-formal attire, while Jasdero and Devitto wore their normal clothes. Allen looked at them, and sighed. "You know, you won't be of much help if you're wearing that. Stay here." The nearest club was open, and Allen strode in confidently. It seemed that they knew him there. Well. It was a club for the wealthy and noble of London, and he was from a noble family, the Kamelots.

The owner apparently knew of Allen's skill, and popularity amongst his club. So he was there, bowing rapidly towards the boy. "What brings you here, Mr. Kamelot, sir?"

"Some friends of mine need some extra money, so I'm doing a couple performances to be nice," Allen stated amiably. "I know you love it when I frequent your club,"

"Of course, Mr. Kamelot! You always attract customers. What will you be playing this afternoon?" He queried.

"The piano," Allen responded, shooing the current pianist out of his seat to replace him and begin playing himself. The melody filtered through the ear in all its glory. By far, the melody that Mana and the Earl had taught him was his favorite thing to play. It was like the song was 'his.'

The performance went perfectly, and several people tossed coins at him which Allen easily caught and pocketed. The owner paid him nicely for the performance, and Allen strolled from the club with ease, dropping the money into Jasdero's waiting hands. "It went well, by the way. As usual," he chirped.

His gaze flickered towards the road, and he was slightly amused to find a group of exorcists walking through the streets. He clicked his tongue and looked at the twins. "Exorcists. What to do with them?"

"Mess with them!" Devitto stated rather innocently, and Allen laughed. He looked again a second time, and smiled. "Lavi Bookman, Yu Kanda, and Lenalee Lee," he muttered. What a fun group to mess with! He moved towards them like a ghost. He was moving and then pouncing onto Kanda's back. "Yu-chaaan~"

The other two exorcists reacted badly with shock as they glared at the teenager with his arms happily wrapped around Kanda's neck. "It's Lavs, and Lenalee. How you doing? I heard you got a new headquarters. Would you care to tell us its location?"

Kanda glanced back at the 'moyashi' clinging to his back and deadpanned. "No, Moyashi."

"My name is, Allen. Allen. I seem to have forgotten how stupid you are, however." Allen drawled, running his fingers through Kanda's hair in awe. "It's so soft!" He giggled, proceeding to begin to braid it easily. "You don't have to tell us…we can find it on our own easily, you know." He was saying, leaping away from Kanda as he drew his katana.

"Leave my hair alone, Moyashi!" Kanda hissed, swinging the weapon at him. "First Illusion, hells insects," a squeal from the other as he ducked and gave this irritated look. "Really? I haven't done anything to you! I have no intention of harming you currently. I'm /working/ currently. Sort of. Your damn General Cross left my brothers his debts. I'm being nice and helping them pay it off." Allen drawled in an overly pleasant voice. "I mean really…what kind of man leaves his debts for other people to pay off? I thought you churchly people were you know…/churchly./"

Lavi was working on prying the young boy off of Kanda's back with a sigh. "You're a lot different with your family, aren't you, Moyashi-chan?"

"My name. Is. Allen," Allen snapped, getting more and more irritated with the demeaning nickname the Exorcists had given him from his time with them. It was a name that would never leave him.

Jasdero and Devitto's eyebrows rose, and they snickered. "Moyashi, Allen? Really? Beansprout in Japanese, isn't it?"

"Yes," Allen responded gloomily as he glared at Lavi. "You people annoy me," He stated boldly. "Do you honestly not care what other people think about what you calling them? No? Of course not. You humans have done nothing but ruin this world. Which is why the Earl is destroying it." He hummed a few bars of the melody that controlled a few bars, and stalked into the Ark with Jasdero and Devitto behind him. "Moyashi, what about our debt?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Moyashi Moyashi Moyashi."

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

"Moyashi."

"Forget it! I'm not helping you."

"Awww, Moyashi! You gotta help us! We're family!"

Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee glanced at each, giggled a moment but were just mostly confused on the finer aspects of the Noah being there for no apparent reason. Well. When I say they looked at each other it was more like Lavi and Lenalee giggled, and Kanda snorted.

Allen smiled inwardly as he watched Falsetto devour one of the Exorcists golems, and then shift its form to match it. Mission accomplished.

Allen found Tyki in the room he'd left him in, with his book and Allen sulkily crawled into his lap. "Jasdero and Devitto are being annoying," he whined sulkily. "Can we go see Eeze and them now, Tyki?"

Tyki placed a bookmark in the book and closed it, smiling at Allen. "Of course, shounen. What'd they do to make you annoyed with them?" A grumble, and a mutter of "I'd rather not talk about it," made Tyki snicker as he grabbed the boy by the hand. "This is about the time we'd be at the coal mines near Germany," He commented, as Allen opened a gate and dragged Tyki through. At one point, he stopped by the room that stored all the items in Falsetto to pick out a few things from the rather messy room. A brown wig and an eye patch to cover his scar. He was traveling with a group of hobos…he had to look the part.

The two stepped from the ark, both looking their part as they began their search for the group of hobos they traveled with. A smile crossed Tyki's face as he discovered the group and waved. "Yo."

"Welcome back, Tyki. Allen~" Chirped the small boy with a mask covering his face. The child had a bit of a health problem, so was prone to catching colds and things like that. "Your hair is longer…" he commented.

One of the other men glanced up and smiled. "Back from your mysterious second job, you two? Sometimes I wonder what you two do that keeps you away for so long."

"This and that," The two responded vaguely with the smallest of smiles. Allen easily changed the subject, and smiled pleasantly at his group of human friends. "We miss anything or importance?"

"Not really," the simple report came from Momo in a vague tone of voice. Tyki raised an eyebrow in minor curiosity. And Momo shrugged lightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I said it…but these odd monster things attacked us."

Anger flashed between the two Noah, at how stupid Akuma were at times. How dare they attack their friends. Momo and Clack raised an eyebrow at their friends' sudden anger, and then shrugged it off. "How'd you get away?" Was Tyki's sudden question, looking at the three of them with mild worry.

"This random spiky-haired girl did it," Eeze responded, and Tyki looked at Allen. Rhode. She really did care for her family, even if it meant protecting their human friends. "She yelled at them to stop attacking her family's precious humans…"

Allen looked at Tyki, and then at Eeze and smiled. "No clue. But it does make an interesting story, Eeze." He made a mental note to thank Rhode for protecting their precious friends.

The five moved on, chatting about old times. Tyki and Allen managed to joke vaguely about their other job, but they never really mentioned what they did or who they worked for…or how they managed to even locate the two hobos, and always by phone. The other three wondered how their mysterious employer would locate them without a phone…

Allen and Tyki stopped walking suddenly, that familiar feeling of an awakening Noah overcoming them. Of course. Now of all times a Noah would awaken, right when they were with their friends. There wasn't a phone around for the Earl to call them, and they couldn't think up an excuse to leave so soon…

Although, the Earl would be fine picking up their sibling without them, Allen was often used in relieving the suffering from the transformation of the Noah by weaving a lovely little illusion to calm the tunes raging within.

Allen glanced at Tyki, and rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "It would be so much easier if they knew, wouldn't it?"

Tyki agreed, but he didn't want his light life to interfere with his dark life. They were Noah. Destroyers of the human race…and here he was, a Noah, best of friends with three of those humans. How much easier it would be if they knew…but he didn't want that for them.

"Who do you think it is, Tyki?" Allen asked quietly. "It couldn't be Skin, not this soon…From what the Earl's told me…the memories remaining are Corrosion, Ability, Pity, Judge, and Wisdon." It was clear that the Earl was so enamored with his new Fourteenth that he told him a lot of things.

The three humans glanced back at the two Noah holding their conversation, wondering what they were talking. They were friends…but they really didn't know anything about Tyki or Allen these days. Neither of them every told them anything about what happened while they were away. Although they respected their privacy…they couldn't help but be curious.

The feeling of curiosity would never go away until it was satisfied and the three of them made a silent pact to figure out what their two friends were hiding.

* * *

><p>AN; Uh. Yeah. I really wonder what Tyki's friends would do if they found out SO LETS MAKE THEM FIND OUT 8D Soon. They will. Sooooooon.

Anyway. I started school on Thursday. But. I've been working on this chapter during classes. Mostly just my rambling English class because it's the one period besides AMT that I don't get internet.

I'M A SENIOR THIS YEAR. This makes me happy.

And I've seen the DGM spoilers for chapter 207. Hnhn. Lavi fans will not be happy with Sheryl. Chaoji haters will rejoice. Kanda lovers will rejoice.

Next chapter; Allen and Tyki finally leave to go find the Noah of Corrosion with the Earl and family. Eeze, Clack, and Momo will follow them. xD


	12. Corroded Secrets

A/N; I noticed a lot of random typos in the last chapter. Yeah. I don't have anybody checking my writing for me. So. Sorry about that. I'll do a better job of checking over...

Anyway. I started school, as I told you about last chapter. It's going to be amazing just because I'm a senior. The only class I'm going to have issues with is my health class second semester with Coach Yost. I lose my lunch period, and my working in the school library period for it. However, I will continue to try to get out chapters whenever I can.

And. New -Man chapter is out. Johnny scored points. Chaoji is as hated as ever. I'm seriously wondering if Link is alright. He grew on me. Lenalee. Hate her still. KANDA'S BACK WITH A SMILE. I about died. And he's dressed like a friggin' hobo. XD

* * *

><p>Corroded Secrets<p>

The feeling of an awakening Noah wasn't going away, and Tyki and Allen were trying to find a way to go meet their new brother, or sister. They wanted to spend some time with their friends; however they also wanted to meet their new sibling. It was a horrible conundrum.

Certainly the family was wondering where the two had gotten to and why they weren't there…ah there it was. A phone. Just what the two Noah needed. Allen predicted that it would ring in about…now. He approached the phone easily, and picked it up. "Good evening, Millennie," Allen chirped into the phone.

Millennie? Who was Millennie? What an odd name the three normal humans decided, as they waited while Allen spoke on the phone, listening in on the conversation quietly. Tyki stood next to Allen, leaning lightly on the boy to better listen to what the Earl was saying.

They were talking in muted tones on the phone, and their friends strained to hear what was said.

"Of course, Millennie…do you know which one it is? Corrosion? Sounds interesting. Can't wait to meet him." Allen was saying quietly into the phone. "Love you too, Millennie." He replaced the phone on the hook and glanced back sadly at Eeze, Momo, and Clack. "Sorry guys…we have somewhere to go."

"Your mysterious other careers?" Momo drawled, raising an eyebrow in amusement and Tyki nodded, smiling in almost a sad manner at having to leave them when they really had just arrived. Allen took his uncle by the hand, and began dragged him off into an out-of-sight direction.

It was at that moment that the three silently began to follow them. They glanced around the corner, making sure to stay out of sight, confused as to why Allen and Tyki were just standing. They noticed them smile, as this fat, almost jolly-looking…thing appeared from what seemed like nowhere.

The Earl glanced at Tyki and Allen, and shook his head. "Do try looking the part of a gentleman, Allen-kun, Tyki-pon." He drawled, and the two Noah snickered lightly. Before the eyes of their friends, their skin changed to this ashen color, their eyes changed to this gorgeous color of gold. Tyki was now dressed like a noble gentleman, as was Allen, although in a bit more juvenile gentlemanly dress.

"That's much better, Lord Tyki Mikk, Allen Kamelot." The Earl stated, addressing them by their formal names. "We're off to go retrieve our brother, Fiddler. Noah's Corrosion."

"Sounds interesting, Millennie!" Allen commented, leaping onto the man's shoulders with glee as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Are the rest of the family already there?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, as he stole the Earl's hat, placing it onto his own head. The three friends were surprised that the /thing/ had horns and was bald.

"Oh. I saw the Exorcists earlier! I sent Falsetto after them to find the location of their new headquarters. Then, I'll have Rhode take me there through one of her doors and I can set up an Ark gate," Allen chirped. "They're so much fun to mess with sometimes!"

The Earl chuckled happily at Allen's antics, and he opened a door to his own ark, chuckling. "Good job, Allen-kun. Let's go meet our new family member." He strolled in, twirling Lero happily in one hand with Tyki behind him and Allen still perched on his back.

The three friends moved once their backs were turned, and with the skills only a hobo could have (NINJA HOBOS. That is all), they followed the three Noah into the ark. They were amazed by the blackened buildings. They were either unlucky, or lucky enough that the gate closed right behind them.

The meow of a black cat made the trio jump in shock. A few sniffs and Lulubell caught the scent of Tyki and of Allen clinging to them. They were surprised to see the cat change forms, into that of a tall black-haired, ashen-skinned woman wearing sunglasses. "It seems we have intruders," she drawled in a purring voice as she began to circle them like a predator. "Allen and Tyki's friends, aren't you? However, I doubt they would be pleased knowing that you followed them into our home. I doubt my master would be pleased knowing humans have followed him and my nephew and brother." The Noah family was an odd bunch indeed. The older ones; Sheryl, Lulubell and Tyki were siblings while the younger ones; Allen, Rhode, and the Twins were their nieces and nephews as siblings as well.

She approached them, determined to kill the ones who dare trespass in her master's domain.

"Lulu!" Allen suddenly called with Tyki steps behind. The Earl brought up the rear, with dull amusement. He wanted to see how well these humans would react to knowing their friends secret as Noah. As the destroyers of the human race.

Allen and Tyki moved in between Noah's Lust and the humans easily. "Don't hurt them, Lulubell," Allen whispered. "They're human…yes…but there are friends." He glanced at the Earl sadly, putting on this adorable face that the Earl surely couldn't resist. "Don't hurt them, Millennie."

While Allen appealed to the Earl's loving nature of his family, especially the Fourteenth, Tyki had turned to face his friends, a sad look on his face as he remained in the form of a Noah. "I never wanted you to find out this way, I wanted to continue our travels as per usual until the day came when I could no longer return to your side." A smile, and then an almost joking comment. "Well. You wanted to find out…and I suppose you have."

The Earl was speaking now, that grin still plastered on his face. The three thought it looked absolutely ridiculous, although they couldn't help but be frightened of the look he was giving them. It was a look of curiosity, wondering if these three could be of help at a later time. He had plenty of brokers…but his beloved family seemed to like these humans. He supposed he could allow them to live…if they proved useful.

"Lulubell. We'll let Allen-kun and Tyki-pon deal with this, we have a new family member to welcome anyway." The Earl drawled, and Lulubell shifted forms again, back to her cat form as she stalked after the Earl. But not after the Earl glanced back with another creepy smile. "If they prove to be a hindrance to us, I trust you will deal with it, Allen-kun? Tyki-pon? Oh, Allen-kun…Sheryl is very displeased with you for skipping school today."

Eeze looked at Tyki, blinking in confusion. "Pon? Tyki-pon?"

"I told him I didn't want to be called that!" Tyki fumed slightly, glancing at Eeze. That was a quite the comeback after nearby being killed by his sister. "You must forgive Lulubell…she's been obsessed with keeping the Earl happy since she and Allen failed their last mission."

Allen looked away from the group, and his bottom lip jutted out in an annoyed pout. "Those stupid generals destroyed Millennie's egg! And General Cross ruined my nice clothes for the ball!"

"Let the clothes go, shounen. You got new ones," Tyki said with the slightest roll of his eyes as he began shoving the four in the direction of the manor that was inside the Earl's ark.

A door was kicked open by Allen, into a nice cozy room with a fire-place while Allen flopped into the largest chair. "We'll answer your questions…but as Millennie said, if you prove to be a bother to us, we will have to kill you."

Tyki, although not too happy about it, dully agreed as he took his own seat, gesturing for the other three to sit, running his fingers through his hair as he removed the pony tail, letting the long black locks cascade down his shoulders before easily redoing it. It was during this time that the three humans saw the stigmata across Tyki's forehead. "Question one, I'm assuming is what are we."

Allen took the answer to this one, speaking with easy as he stretched out across the chair he was in. "We are the Noah clan. There are fourteen of us. We have inherited the genes of the original apostle of God, Noah. We are defined by these stigmata across our foreheads, our gold eyes, and the skin. We also exhibit abilities all our own, and control over Akuma, those monsters that had attacked you earlier."

Momo was the first to speak, trying to drink all this information in before speaking. "What abilities do you two have?" He asked, almost warily. "And what are Akuma…who was that girl…and who's the walking marshmallow?"

"One question at a time, my friend," Tyki drawled, rising to his feet. "My abilities…I'll give you a demonstration," He began walking towards a wall…and they expected the man to run into it, only to pass through it with ease. A moment later, his head popped back in. "Allen's abilities are those of the Fourteenth, he is only the second Fourteenth our family has ever had. There were originally only thirteen. I'm the third Noah, I represent pleasure."

"Which is why Tyki-pon looks so…sexy," Allen chimed in with the slyest of smirks. "Noah of Destruction here," He commented with a wave. "My abilities deal with sound and music. Lulubell, you already met, represents Lust, and has transformation abilities. Quite handy if you ask me…you saw Rhode already, she's my favorite sister, is the Noah of Dreams. Her ability is really hard to explain…like really. Mind blowing hard." Allen then started to giggle at some inside joke and the boy fell from his chair.

"Allen, do calm down, I know you're excited that you can be your normal self about our friends, but it's going to freak them out anymore," Tyki drawled, lighting up a cigarette as he settled into his chair again. "Akuma are machines that our master, the Millennium Earl, the walking marshmallow…don't let him hear you call him that. He's scary when he's angry." The next part was hard for him to say, about the Akuma's mission, and their own.

"The Akuma are machines, as Tyki-pon just stated. They're made from the sorrow of a human who just lost the life of a loved one, and the soul of the loved one lost. They are programmed to kill," A smile, twisted and the normal smile a Noah held frightened the three to no end. "Does it scare you? Knowing that we work with such creatures? That we could kill a human with ease?"

Tyki looked tersely at Allen, before speaking himself again. "I never wanted you three to find out about my dark side…Forgive me for lying to you for…" A hug of a child had Eeze wrapped around his waist, leaving both Noah mildly shocked.

"It's alright, Tyki-nii…you do scare us…but you won't hurt us…" The blond boy muttered quietly into Tyki's suit, leaving a streak of tears across it. "If you were so cold-hearted as you're leading us to think…you would have already killed us…that girl, Rhode…never would have protected us from the Akuma…and you wouldn't look so sad."

For such a young human, this boy exhibited wisdom beyond his years. Tyki patted his head lightly with a smile. The other two agreed with the young boy. "We understand if you have to kill us…it was our fault for following you, but I want to help you…you're our friend. No matter what you've done."

Allen smiled, as he rose to his feet. "That's a good mind-set you have there, Eeze. Your resolve is strong. I think we may have a use for you three yet," Allen said amiably. An Akuma dressed up as a maid showed up at the door, and Allen looked at her. "Show these three to a room, they are our guests."

He was draped over Tyki's shoulders now, smiling. "I have a plan…for you three, namely, you Eeze." He commented with a smile. That smile…made Tyki and the other three wonder what he had in mind as the Akuma maid lead them to a room. That done, Tyki and Allen moved to go meet their new brother.

* * *

><p>AN; Uh. So. Yeah. Here's a new chapter.

Allen's idea? You'll see. And I really don't know much about the personalities of Tyki's friends. But I see Eeze as kind of a really smart and wise little kid beyond his years. He just seems that way. So he is.

Yeah. They're going to work with the Noah. So. They won't die.

Next chapter; Lets meet Fiddler and Allen begin working on his plan. Yeah. Finally meeting the Fiddler...I hate him so much. His tongue. IS SO CREEPY.


	13. Plans and a Scolding?

A/N; Oooh. It's been like…what a week since I last updated? At least it's not like a month or anything. I majorly dislike people who don't update their fics for months on end. There's such things as real life, and writer's block...but still.

This chapter is mostly filler. I still don't know where this is all going. I suppose the end of this will be the Heart, and then the Noah's destroying the Order…and whatnot.

-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino-sensei. I can't wait until the new chapter in October. With no Allen in the last chapter…I'm curious as to what has happened between him and Neah in the last three months. I hope Lavi's alright after three months with crazy Sheryl…and I hope Rhode makes an appearance and whatnot.

* * *

><p>Plans Enacted and a Scolding?<p>

"Allen, what's your plan?" Tyki asked, as he walked down the hallways, with Allen perched happily on his shoulders. He was curious as to what his young nephew was planning. A smile crossed the younger ones features, and he chirped pleasantly that it was a secret and he wasn't going to tell him.

"Brat," Tyki muttered slightly under breath and Allen moved his lips to the man's ear, and whispered. "I heard that, you man-whore, you."

"I. Am not a manwhore," Tyki stated irritably. "I merely appreciate the beauty of people. The only people I would even dream of sleeping with are family members, and besides...just because I represent Pleasure, does not mean that I am a manwhore. Who do you think I am? General Cross? And…I'm really not incestual."

"I would never put you in a group with that man," Allen stated with an indignant sniff as he the snickered. "Daddy would sleep with you,"

"I wouldn't sleep with Sheryl if he was the last good-looking creature on earth," Tyki stated in annoyance, glancing up at Allen. "Tell me?"

"Nope!" Allen chirped, leaping off of the man's shoulders and hurtling through a door and into the Millennium Earl and onto his shoulders. "Millennie. I've found use for our buddies! At least one of them," he drawled. Then peered over his shoulder at the man he was looking down upon. "Is that our new brother?" That tongue…there were eyes staring at him with a look that just creeped him out. "Disgusting."

"Now now, Allen-kun, be nice to your brother," The Earl said, patting him on the head. "Fiidora's his name, but he apparently prefers Fiddler. Just like the last incarnation," he stated amiably. "I'll listen to your use for one of those humans in a little bit, Allen-kun~"

Tyki meandered into the room a moment later, and was rather repulsed by the appearance of the man's tongue. It was just so…ugh. Freaky. He shuddered lightly, and looked at Allen and mouthed simply enough. "Nevermind. He's the only family member I would not have sex with," A giggle was his only response as Allen hovered over his family member.

Allen's cross proximity and the presence of his Innocence caused the newest Noah to go berserk. His tongue, long and whip-like lashed out at Allen, hitting him square in the face. A yelp of pain, and annoyance, as Allen recoiled back behind the Earl. "His Noah isn't used to be being around Innocence," Allen commented, wiping blood from his cheek with mild annoyed.

The Earl was fretting now, over Allen's mild injury, pulling out a first-aid kit from the depths of his hat. "That needs to be disinfected, Allen-kun. Corrosion's tongue can cause infection in moments in a normal human," he commented, dabbing at the injury. "If not seen to immediately, you could be infected with the parasites, Allen-kun." The Earl rambled, putting a band-aid with hearts all over it on Allen's cheek. "Such a good boy, Allen-kun. Have a sucker!" The Earl said, shoving a cherry sucker into Allen's mouth, which he happily accepted. "Thank you, Millennie," Allen chirped happily, pecking the Millennium Earl on the cheek. "I think I'll stay away from this Noah for awhile, at least until he learns how to control that tongue of his," Allen commented wryly.

"Go find, Sheryl then, Allen-kun. He's not very happy with you for skipping school," The Earl drawled, as Allen reluctantly nodded and began to trudge out of the room unhappily and into his own Ark. He was met by Falsetto, and Allen giggled happily, taking the golem into his hands. "Welcome home, Falsetto. Did you find it?" Up and down movement from the golem. "How'd you even get home," A grin from the shark-teeth creature, and Allen knew he would have never find out.

He moved into the piano room, gleaming white. Empty save for a couch, and the piano, and few other items. This was his quiet refuge at times; nobody else could enter without his permission. The Noah knew about it, of course, but they couldn't enter it without him opening a door to it.

He rolled out a map of Europe on a table next to the couch and Falsetto pointed towards England with the flag part of its structure. Allen fiddled through a cabinet, pulling out a map of the United Kingdom, rolling it out over top of the other one. An island was pointed out. "Lindisfarne," Allen read, and chuckled in amusement. "The Holy Island…how…ironic. Daddy can wait until later; I'm in no hurry to be scolded anyway, right, Falsetto?"

London was the closest Ark gate he had to the area, so with a click of his tongue in annoyance for the travel time he would need, he exited the Ark and back into the room where their three human friends were discussing the situation they were in. In all honesty, they were afraid…Allen and Tyki were so different, yet so much the same they'd always been…just with a colder outlook on life.

"Evening, friends," Allen chirped appearing from his own Ark gate on top of the fireplace in the room. "I'm leaving a message with you. If Tyki comes and asks if he's seen me because Daddy's bound to have a panic attack when I don't show up to be scolded for missing school, would you mind telling him I'm out on a mission?" He asked before he even received an answer, he vanished back into his Ark, and into the streets of London, taking his human form.

Evening was falling on the city, darkness falling which made this all the more easier for Allen. He summoned an Akuma to him, and as it shed its human form, he clambered on top of the head, directing the lone Akuma towards the island, following the lead of his golem.

Exorcist Headquarters, about an hour later.

"An Akuma has been sighted," Reever called from the Science Division, working on god only knew what. "Oh…there goes Kanda-kun. Never mind, supervisor."

Allen slipped off the Akuma and fell into the forest below, disappearing from sight into the darkening forest as Kanda came leaping into the sky and destroying the Akuma. A smirk crossed Allen's features as he moved into the shadows. He moved through the forest with apparent ease, using Falsetto as a guide towards the headquarters.

"Not bad," Allen commented, coming into sight with the new headquarters. "It's very cathedral looking. Very nice."

The sound of alarms going off reached Allen's ears, and he giggled madly at the announcement of "A Noah has been sighted at the front gates." He side-stepped smoothly as Kanda came slicing down at Allen. "Ohh. Yu-chan!" Allen said, running towards the man happily and tackling him into a hug. He giggled and then moved when Mugen came back to attack him. "What? Can't old 'brothers' have a friendly, brotherly hug?" Allen asked, pouting ever-so-lightly. "I'm not here to fight, I mean…I could if I wanted to…but I'm here for personal reasons, you know?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, mentally marking the place as he moved to dodge another attack from Kanda. "Ark gate connection, made," he muttered. He would then make the connection using the Earl's ark as well…that way they'd always be able to invade at the drop of a pin. He smiled at Kanda pleasantly before he raised his hand. "Clown Belt," Belts of white shot out from his arm, sending him in through a window of the Headquarters. He hadn't seen the inside, but he could sense the large amounts of Innocence within and he set off at a lovely pace through the hallways, dodging people and objects. He could tell that Kanda wasn't that far behind, and he was happy enough to lead the girly-haired samurai on a merry little wild goose chase. He moved easily through the halls, following his want to destroy Innocence. "Hevlaska," he chirped pleasantly once he found here.

"Allen Walker…why have you come here?"

"This and that," Allen stated airily, charging Dark Matter into the palm of his hands that were suddenly plunged into Hevlaska. He came out with multiple pieces of Innocence. "I'll just take these…you can keep the rest. I know how much you need more Exorcists," he stated amiably, juggling the three pieces in his hands as he opened an Ark gate. "Tell Yu-chan that I adore him and he needs to calm his ass down and that…well…that's it." Using his foot, the Noah idly kicked the door closed, continuing to merrily juggle the Innocence.

He trotted easily through the halls of his Ark, humming before he stepped into the Kamelot mansion, shifting forms back to his human one, and tossing the pieces of Innocence into his room before he headed towards his father's study. He supposed he would have to deal with the scolding now.

"Daddy?" The boy drawled, peering into the study only to be pulled in by Sheryl's beckoning finger.

"I heard from Rhode that you skipped school today," Sheryl commented, working on paper work required of a prime minister of a country. "When I talked to your teacher, he said you managed to coerce him into telling me you went."

"Yes," Allen said innocently, leaping over the desk at Sheryl and grabbing his father into a hug. "I just wanted to spend the day with Uncle Tyki, and I was helping Jasdero and Devitto pay off the debts Cross left them. I couldn't leave them hanging," Allen stated, jutting out his bottom lip in a pouting manner. There it was. That pout. Nobody in the family could resist that face.

Sheryl's arms were wrapped around Allen and he had started smothering the boy's cheeks with his lips. "How cute! I can't stay mad at you, Allen. I'll let you skip school tomorrow if you spend the day with me, my cute son. I'll take you to work with me and everything!"

Great. Another day. Another war for the two Kamelot's to cause.

* * *

><p>AN; school's been going good for me so far. I got the highest score on my Vet terms quiz. 105% I missed the second bonus question about what a male horse and a female donkey made. They make a hybrid called a Hinny. A female horse and a male donkey make a mule. Don't even ask what the difference is…

We start our dog grooming tomorrow. I get to bring my dog in Tuesday for a nice grooming. Even though I bathe her regularly at home…however, she hid her nail clippers somewhere and she needs her ears cleaned. So. She gets a nice grooming. And Animal Management students get a free grooming once a month.

Allen's so cute that nobody can resist him.

Next Chapter; Allen and Sheryl cause another war, some more Noah awaken, and Allen works on his own plans for his human buddies.


	14. To War

A/N; alright, so I'm partially working on a Fourteenth's War chapter. Since I have no RP replies to work on currently, I'm working on chapters for my fanfics. I want to finish this chapter, then A Small Problem, and then a Fourteenth's War chapter.

As per usual, -Man is owned by Hoshino-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>To War<strong>

It wasn't unusual to hear Sheryl ramble on about how adorable his family was. About how cute his son and his daughter were. What was unusual about this day, however, was the fact that Sheryl was bringing one of them to work with him. They were usually at school during the times he was having his meetings. Nobody complained though…he was sort of right. Allen Kamelot was simply darling. What with his little formal gentleman's suit, the ribbon bow…that gorgeous snow hair.

"Gentlemen, I believe it is time that we end this long war that we've been in," Sheryl began, then paused and shoved Allen out in front of him. "But first. How cute is my son! Very adorable, isn't he? Yes. Quite." The two Noah then slipped into their seats as Sheryl began writing out the aspects of a peace treaty to the other minister there. They'd agreed to all the aspects already, so all it needed…

A click sounded, causing Sheryl to glance up. He inwardly smiled and took some amusement in the fact that the Akuma programmed to interfere with this meeting had decided to bother Allen this time rather than him. There was also quite a bit of annoyance that they would dare mess with his cute son.

One of the guards brought with the other prime minister had grabbed Allen from behind, wrapped his arms around his throat and was holding a gun to his head. "Minister, we will not stand for this."

"Stand down, man," the prime minister of the opposing country to Sheryl's yelled, his face turning an embarrassing shade of red. "This treaty is too important for you to jeopardize peace!" He was frantic. They had already lost many, both civilians and soldiers….the former to unknown assailants. He wasn't just frantic…he was panicked. This one idiot was putting their whole mission in jeopardy.

The guard's fingers inched towards the trigger, a scowl firmly plastered on his emotionless face. "Ministers. Tear that treaty to shreds. Where is your pride, man? Don't let these…" he gestured towards Sheryl and his side of the room. "Things take away our country's pride. We can win! We can beat them."

Allen was watching Sheryl with dull amusement, but was scowling and all-around annoyed with the fact he was talking in his ear. It was an Akuma, but it was still annoying to say the least.

Sheryl was putting on quite the good act, looking all distraught and panicked that his cute son was in such danger, when in reality; he wasn't in any danger whatsoever. Just in danger of being annoyed and having his ear talked off.

"My cute son. Get your filthy hands off of him," Sheryl hissed, partly wailing and clearly on the verge of tears. Such a good actor his father was, Allen mused in dull annoyance. Behind silver orbs, amusement danced. This was what he lived for, the act. The performance. He wasn't just the Noah of Destruction; Noah's desire to destroy the Earth God once coveted so. He was Noah's desire to be the center of attention, the desire to be the only apostle of the world. To be the new God of this despicable world.

The time came for his move, using Noah strength; Allen elbowed the Akuma in the human skin in the gut, silently ordering him to release him. The akuma did and Allen, with his performer skills, stumbled in a panic over to Sheryl, wrapping arms around the man's waist, pretending to tremble in fear.

A gunshot followed, hitting the Akuma-man in the skull. One of Sheryl's bodyguards had done so, without care. It was their job to protect their minister and his family.

The rival minister was on his knees, trying to beg forgiveness. Sheryl wasn't hearing it. Scowling at the man, he grabbed the treaty that'd just been ready to sign and ripped it in half, smiling. "You endangered my family. Peace will no longer happen." He and Allen turned from the man and his hand waved and shots were fired.

So much for peace, but there was always a chance for more Akuma for their beloved Earl. Allen was leaning against Sheryl, letting him fret over him, making sure that silly Akuma didn't hurt him in anyway.

Allen was giggling like mad. "Did you see their faces when one of the guards grabbed me, Daddy? Their mouths were so wide that Tyki's inflated ego could have fit into it," He giggled madly and even Sheryl cracked a smile at the insult to his younger brother. Tyki did have a bit of an ego. Such was a weakness of the Noah of Pleasure.

Elsewhere, Tyki glanced up from the book he was reading and sneezed loudly. The Earl glanced over from his knitting chair, the chair delicately rocking back and forth. "Bless you, Tyki-pon," he chirped pleasantly and then flounced off out of his chair when a phone rang.

A few moments later, the man who had taken Allen 'hostage,' and was then shot in the head, came trotting up to Sheryl and Allen Camelot. "Noah-sama, did I do good?" The level two asked, hoping that the two Noah would be pleased with his work. Allen smirked and leaned against him now, draping one arm around his neck. "It was a good performance. Alas, the curtain must fall. We can't have anybody seeing that your human body is alive, darling." Allen stood on his tip-toes and whispered into the Akuma's ear. "Self-destruct."

"But Noah-sama! I did good, didn't I? I just evolved into a level two and everything," The Akuma squeaked, clearly in distress over the fact he was being ordered to self destruct. He looked towards Noah's desire for help, but the man merely smiled at him, in agreement with Allen's order. The Akuma bowed readily and stepped back away from the Noah before beginning to glow.

The resounding blast summoned the humans from the previous meeting and they were shocked to see Allen and Sheryl standing in front of what appeared to have been a bomb going off.

The two Noah glanced at them, no longer smiling, but putting on another great performance. Sheryl was the first to speak. "It appears that there was just an assassination attempt on me," He commented, just a little shakily as the humans began feeling the two Noah, much to their disgust, over for any sort of injuries. Luckily enough, there were none.

"Find out which country just tried to kill me and my cute son," Sheryl ordered and when the humans scurried off to find the terrorist, Allen and Sheryl broke into giggles together before they stepped into Allen's personal Ark.

"I suppose we'll have to send a few Akuma to another country we aren't at war with to take the blame for the bomb," Allen commented lightly with the slightest of smiles towards his father. "Thank you for allowing me to help with your plan, daddy," he chirped happily. "Rhode's going to be soo jealous that I got out of school two days in a row and she didn't!"

"Well, you have to go to school tomorrow, Allen," Sheryl stated sternly. "No bribing your teachers tomorrow. You got work to catch up on and I'm sure Lord Millennium will soon be wanting your help to find the rest of the family."

"Of course, daddy!" Allen chirped, spinning in a circle. "I'll go to school tomorrow so I can go help Millenie find our family! I can't wait! I want s'more brothers and sisters!"

"Of course you do, I want some cute new children as well." Sheryl chirped, spinning happily in a circle in the middle of the street of the Ark city.

You could tell that they were family sometimes…

* * *

><p>AN; Uh. This chapter was just kinda…bleh. I don't know where I'm going with this. At all. I suppose at one point…I'll have a chapter for each of the new Noah that will awaken. I'm going to make Eeze Noah's Wisdom though.

It's come to my thoughts that…essentially; couldn't all humans awaken as a Noah? Some would have certain Noahs that they would awaken too. Lavi would be Wisdom, Lenalee might be Dreams. Kanda might be Wrath.

So. Yeah. Eeze can be Wisdom. Tyki would be so happy. |D

Next Chapter; …Stuff. Stuff will happen. I don't know what yet, but stuff will happen.


End file.
